Moving On and Letting Go
by Fantasy Fan Girl
Summary: Maka: a selfless matchmaker that doesn't believe in love for herself. Soul: a hardworking cop who knows about moving on from pain, but didn't realize how much he needed a woman's touch in his life. Life isn't easy and sometimes you have to learn how to grow up and let go.
1. Chapter 1

Maka: a selfless matchmaker that doesn't believe in love for herself. Soul: a hardworking cop who knows about moving on from pain, but didn't realize how much he needed a woman's touch in his life. Life isn't easy and sometimes you have to learn how to grow up and let go.

AU and characters may be slightly OOC because of it. This isn't just a story on love. In fact, I feel like it's more about growing up. There will only be 6 chapters to this fic.

I do not own Soul Eater.

Moving On and Letting Go

Chapter 1

"Please tell me you'll set me up with someone!" Liz wined incessantly as she practically slammed her head down on the desk between her and Maka.

Flipping through her most recent client, Maka merely raised an eyebrow at her friend and receptionist before quickly refiling the personality profile in her hands and turning to the desk drawer to her left and rifling through those papers instead. "Don't you have something to do Liz, like, uh, I don't know. Your job," Maka replied pointedly not even bothering to look up as she pulled out several dozen male profiles.

Liz simply sighed dramatically back in response. "Why are you so adamant about not setting me up with someone!"

Based on the pounding headache that had been bugging her for the last few hours, Maka really did not feel up to dealing with her secretary's whining. Yes, she knew that her friend wasn't exactly trying to get on her nerves, but she certainly was doing an excellent job of it all the same.

"Look, I just don't want to match up anyone that works with me. It would be extremely awkward if things didn't go well on whatever date I set you up on."

The blonde simply let her head drop back in annoyance, "But I know things wouldn't go wrong because you're the best damn matchmaker in all of Death City and everyone knows it."

Maka's cheeks immediately turned a slight pinkish color, but she couldn't deny Liz's statement. "Exactly, so if something did go wrong you'd want to quit and quite frankly I don't have time to find another receptionist, especially one as good as you," she replied back quickly before looking back down at her work again as she opened the profile of a hyperactive man she had just signed up the previous day.

"Don't you have any work to do Liz? Don't I have another appointment today?"

Propping her feet up on Maka's desk, who quickly pushed them right back off with a small scowl, Liz pulled a small nail file from her pocket and got to work, refusing to leave the chair she was in. "No I do not, and yes you do but it isn't until after lunch and therefore I'm not going to worry about it yet, that okay boss?" she replied sarcastically.

Forcing herself to refrain from sighing at Liz, Maka tensely responded. "That's fine, just as long as you don't disturb my work."

"If I don't will you set me up on a date?" Liz asked hopefully peering up through her eyelashes at Maka.

"No," was Maka's quick response back as her eyes skimmed over this man's profile for probably the twentieth time that day alone. Liz sighed but didn't say another word.

They sat in silence, Maka working while Liz filed her nails, for about ten minutes before Liz spoke again.

"You've got to have that entire profile memorized by now with the sheer amount of times you've read it over. What's the problem?"

Maka slammed it down on the desk as she stood up seemingly furious. However, Liz immediately recognized the face Maka was making, and it was simply frustration. Then again, she supposed that wasn't much better considering Maka's quick temper.

"Well it's all confidential so I can't tell you a word, except this particular profile is ridiculous!"

Murmuring under her breath Maka pushed her chair away and began to pace the room hands on her hips pausing from time to time to stare off in the distance seemingly at nothing, obviously lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry girl, but I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. You always do," Liz replied before getting back to work on her nails. Normally days in the office she didn't get this much free time and damned if she didn't take advantage of it.

Meanwhile, Maka was still pacing and not making any progress.

Black Star. The man who had stormed into her office yesterday, without an appointment, and had demanded her to set him up with the city's goddess, all with a big fat goofy grin plastered on his face. It had honestly been such a shock to her that she hadn't had time to react before he was screaming to the world that he was the 'Great Black Star, and deserved a lady who was almost as Great as himself.'

Maka had been half tempted at that moment to throw the madman out of her office. He had been immensely disturbing and disrupted her entire afternoon full of appointments. Honestly, if she had ever ran into this guy on the street she probably wouldn't have even bothered listening to him for half a second before decking him in the head just to make him shut up. He was rude, obnoxious, loud, proud, conceited, had a god complex, and God Maka loved a challenge. She was going to find his perfect fit if it killed her.

After all, Maka had started her own matchmaking company all by herself after graduating Death City University two years previously with a major in phycology and dual minor in business and literature.

She had met Liz there in business classes, as Liz was an accounting major, and immediately recognized the girl's talent with organization as well as her love of romance. Both of which stemmed from the fact that Liz had set her litter sister Patty up on a date with their best friend Kid back in high school who was known for his OCD issues. The two were still together to this day, but as both were slightly crazy, it was Liz who shared an apartment with them who organized the bills and did most of the cleaning. It wasn't so much that they needed her to, but she was such a natural at it that it just made more sense to everybody.

Maka had known immediately that Liz was the right person to work with her, and they quickly became fast friends bonding over the shared love of romance.

While Maka did not appear on the surface to be a romantic, being rather mundane in appearance with ash blond hair, petite body dressed in comfortable yet professional clothes, happy but seemingly rather serious from any observer's point of view, her only true passion was romance.

Thankfully for the world, she acted on her passion, having hooked up more pairs in Death City than any other matchmaker had in any other city in the United States in the last two years alone, of course for a small fee. Business had been slow in the beginning, but with a few initial successes came more and more talk until she owned one of the most prosperous businesses in the entire city. Yes, Maka was one who took a challenge and didn't just complete it, but she outdid everyone before her. She was the best, and fully intended to keep it that way.

Therefore, she was starting to get a little pissed by the fact that she didn't have a clue who to match this blubbering boy with. Liz may have teased Maka for having Black Star's profile memorized, but she didn't understand. Maka had practically all of her client's profiles memorized from the day that she interviewed and made the stupid things. Matchmaking wasn't Maka's work or a hobby. It was her life.

Two weeks, she had two weeks before she had to set up someone on his or her first date and rarely ever did they have to come back for a different match. Thinking back for the girls whom she had signed up in the last two weeks, not a single one of them had a trait that Maka could possibly see being compatible with Black Star. It was immensely frustrating, and yes while Maka knew that she could wait a bit and hope that someone showed up that would fit Black Star, she also knew that procrastination was never a good idea.

Just then, a small bell rung as someone entered the building. Having such a closed off office meant that Maka had a lot of privacy with her clients, but it also meant that she could not see whomever had just entered the building.

"Liz could you-"

"Already on it boss," Liz smirked as she stood up and headed out of Maka's office. "I'll let you know if it's anyone important okay?"

But before she could open the door, it was slammed open by no other than Maka's best friend Tusbaki.

"Hide me," she squealed before practically leaping over Maka's desk and ducking behind it.

Liz was outright laughing at this point. "Girl where do you even find these creeps?"

Maka a bit more understanding of her friend's shy and submissive behavior instead squatted behind the desk with her. "What'd he do this time," she asked in a tone that would make anyone fear for their life.

Tusbaki bit her lips slowly before answering in a very small voice. "He kissed me."

"And?" Maka asked, knowing there was more.

"He shoved his tongue down my throat after I told him to stop," Tusbaki squeaked out.

There was another small ring of the front door's bell as her perpetrator obviously caught up to Tusbaki, at least he thought.

Liz sighed, "I'll go draw up the paperwork in case this one tries to sue like the last one did."

Maka's eyes were ablaze already in pure anger. No one took advantage of her best friend and got away with it. She stormed out past Liz who just walked quietly over to her desk and began to pull out some paperwork as if she had done it a million times before.

"Tusbaki, I need to know if this is the right man," Maka called back over her shoulder.

"Oh good she's here," the man replied. Maka was quick to take in his appearance as she strode towards him. Black greased up hair, lean but muscular, and a couple feet taller than herself, no problem.

"That's him," Maka heard a faint voice speak from behind herself. She didn't even bother to turn around.

"I demand you get off my property or I will use force," Maka said directly before she punched the man in the face sending him staggering back.

"Ahh, thank you Maka for warning him this time. Makes it so much easier to win the cases when you tell them in advance it's for being on your property rather than taking advantage of your best friend," Liz complimented as she didn't bother to watch Maka continue to hit the man however she could manage until he finally got a hint that he wasn't going to win this battle and turned his head and ran.

"Oh how I love Death City's strict laws of property protection," Liz hummed to herself as Maka threw open the door after him and shouting something about him never coming back to her business again.

"Clothes please," Maka asked looking over her present state of dress as she turned back to Liz. She actually wasn't too damaged, but her white button up had managed to get a little blood on it, probably from the guy's nose where she had punched him rather early on in the short fight.

Liz reached under her desk where she always had a spare pair of clothes for Maka, just in case of these exact situations, and tossed it over to the girl. "You okay?"

Maka smiled for the first time since Tusbaki had shown up. "Yeah, the guy was a pussy."

While Liz laughed outright Tusbaki merely covered the small smile on her face with her hand. "I'll go change, you guys alright without me for a moment?" Maka asked backing up to the bathroom.

The answer of a gun being cocked was the reply back Maka received as Liz pulled a handgun out of her desk. "Please Maka, if that bastard shows his face again we'll be fine." Looking at Tusbaki who was standing in the doorway to her office, Maka received a nod and smile from her friend.

Once in the bathroom Maka let down her front. She clutched her heart leaning over the sink as she caught her breath. Truth be told, she was tired. Tired and bored. Two years ago she had just started her business and everything was big and new, but now she had already risen to the top. She needed a new challenge, and not just one client.

Furthermore, she needed to get out of this rut she was in. Just about every other week her best friend would go on some fouled up date, only to be taken advantage of and end up running into her business where she would take care of the douchebag. She didn't know how many times they had tried taking her to court only to find that all the judges knew her and she had them wrapped around her finger. But it was bound to happen considering she had known them all since she was a baby. Having a father for the lead police chief had to count for something right?

Though at the thought of her father, Maka couldn't help but frown slightly.

It also probably helped that one of her best friends, Kid, was the best damn lawyer in Death City and Liz always knew exactly what to say at trial. Not to mention that Kid was also the Mayor Death's son. Maka smiled knowing she had some of the best friends around.

Still, all these assholes couldn't be good for Tusbaki, and she really needed to put a stop to it, as much as it was quite a lot of fun. Not for the last time, Maka was thankful for the fact that she didn't date. It was too damn complicated.

Sighing, Maka quickly peeled off her clothes and slipped on the clean ones bagging up the others. She would have to ask Liz what got out blood stains. She'd know, though Maka wasn't sure if it was good that she had a friend that would know that or not, and then she shrugged to herself cause who really cared in the end.

Coming out of the bathroom, Maka was surprised to hear Liz and Tusbaki giggling in her office. She hadn't expected that. However the moment that she walked in on them, she almost blew a gasket. "What the hell do you think you guys are doing!" Storming over to them she quickly snatched the profiles out of their hands and fumbled with them as she walked around her desk to refile them.

"You guys know you're not supposed to look at my profiles, they are personal and-"

"Lighten up Maka," Liz interrupted. "And by the way I totally know why you were having a hard time setting up that one guy, Black Moon or something." Both her and Tusbaki laughed, and while Maka tried to keep a serious expression, she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"He's just so obnoxious!" she vented as she joined in with their giggles. Hell the damage was already done, might as well get a laugh out of it.

"I just don't know how you match up all those boys Maka, they don't all seem that nice," Tusbaki said as the three of them began to calm down.

Maka rolled her eyes, "Says the girl who runs in here every other week with some ass on her trail who won't leave her alone."

Tusbaki turned bright red as Liz laughed, but that's exactly when Maka realized how she could fix this problem with Tusbaki.

"I should set you up with one of my clients," she said a broad grin began to grow on her face.

"What! But you won't set me up with anyone!" Liz immediately protested while Tusbaki merely twiddled her fingers slouching back slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the idea.

Maka waved off Liz still staring at Tusbaki as her plan formed in her mind. If she set up Tusbaki with someone the girl would do so much better. Obviously she needed someone with confidence who would have confidence in Tusbaki as well. The girl had no idea how amazing she really was. While Maka was extremely confident in herself and Liz was practically overflowing with self-assurance, Tusbaki had never been too proud of her accomplishments.

Tusbaki had been a business major in college and the three of them had all taken class together, although Maka had known Tusbaki all of her life. Her family was extremely strict and as Tusbaki had always been rather soft spoken, her family had always given her a hard time. Plus, with an older brother whom seemingly did no wrong, she had always had a bit of an inferiority complex.

The thing was, Maka knew she had no reason not to be confident. Tusbaki had graduated at the top of her class, although not _the top_ as that was Maka's spot, and had been very successful all throughout college. She had been one of the top business students at their university and had been one of the few to actually have a job set up before she even graduated. Maka would have been glad to have Tusbaki as a part of her company as well as Liz, but the girl had needed to branch out and do something for herself, and therefore she had become a head entrepreneur at a large firm where she was especially known for her people skills. Yet still the girl lacked confidence, and Maka was determined to find the perfect match for her.

"I can't set you up with anyone because you work for me Liz, but Tusbaki doesn't so it's perfectly fair," she said still staring at her friend.

"But. But. But. But.-"

"Fine I'll try to set you up with someone if it works out for Tusbaki okay?" Maka said glancing over at Liz for a split second to check if that was acceptable. Honestly at this point she just wanted her to stop whining.

Liz broke out into a large grin, "Perfect."

"Wait a second, what if I don't want you to set me up with anyone Maka," Tusbaki said uncharacteristically loud.

Maka's eyebrows furrowed as Liz spoke, "Why wouldn't you want to be set up by Maka? She'd find the perfect match for you."

Tsubaki blushed, "It's embarrassing," she admitted slowly.

Maka gently smiled at her friend. Honestly, she got this reaction to matchmaking by quite a few of her female clients. It really came as no surprise to her that Tsubaki might feel the same as those women being as she was prone to shyness. However, before she could say a word to east Tsubaki's worries, Liz jumped in.

"It's not embarrassing because you're a beautiful woman who just needs a little help finding the right man for you okay?"

While Maka was proud of Liz for saying exactly the right thing, unfortunately Tsubaki did not seem convinced. It was then that Liz made a mistake. Seeing Tsubaki's apprehension, Liz tried to joke about the entire situation. "Look, if you want embarrassing, just look at this guy's profile," she said tossing the Black Star's folder over to the shy girl. "That's humiliating if you ask me. The guy is obviously a bit touched in the head am I right Maka?"

Unable to keep a small giggle from escaping her lips, Maka agreed with a small shake of her head. Honestly, the guy really needed help and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to provide that help.

"I don't know guys," Tsubaki interrupted Maka's concerned thoughts. "He kinda sounds cute if you had to ask me."

Liz's jaw literally dropped and Maka's eyes widened in surprise.

Perceiving their reactions badly, Tsubaki immediately tried to rectify her situation, but only made it worse with her denial.

"I mean he sounds really immature, but sometimes that can have a certain charm to it right?"

No answer.

"Maybe the guy is a bit ADHD, but that means he's got energy right? And that has to count for something?"

No answer.

"Okay, so maybe blue hair isn't the most normal thing, but at least it's original which is a nice change of pace."

Liz began to laugh as Tsubaki turned an even brighter shade of red. Meanwhile Maka was still trying to fully comprehend what had just happened.

"You have a crush on Maka's crazy new client!" Liz laughed clutching her stomach as she bended over in hysterics.

"I do not!" Tsubaki insisted, but even Maka had to admit that it was a rather weak argument from the girl. "I just think that he wouldn't be as bad on a date as you think."

Liz smiled, "Fine, prove it to me and Maka."

"Liz," Maka warned, having before been fine with sitting in the background and listening to the two of them but now knowing that this had every chance of spiraling out of control.

Liz ignored her. "You don't want to be set up by Maka with anyone right?"

"Right," Tsubaki nodded looking warily at Liz.

"Guys," Maka tried to speak again, only to be ignored once more.

"Then we'll make a deal with you," Liz said smirking.

"I never agreed to this," Maka interjected once again, but as Liz continued to speak she knew she was going to be a part of it whether she wanted to or not.

Liz continued, "If Maka can't find anyone who will match Black Star's personality better than you in the next week and a half, then you have to go out on a date with him."

Maka groaned. This was not how things were supposed to go.

"Deal," Tsubaki said smiling.

Maka slammed her head down on her desk. The next week and a half was going to be so long.

When Maka had offered to set Tsubaki up with someone, she certainly hadn't anticipated it being Black Star of all of her clients. However, as she went over her female profiles once again, mentally adding Tsubaki into the mix, she found that the best match for Black Star was indeed her best friend. One whole week of new and old profiles and only Tsubaki's patience and kindness came anywhere close to being able to handle Black Star's ridiculous energy. It was actually to the point that she knew that she would have already set them up on a date days ago, if it wasn't for the fact that this was Tsubaki of all people. This was the problem with mixing up your personal life with your professional one Maka mused. No matter what, she was going to be bias toward the situation.

Sighing to herself, Maka finally did what had to be done. She called up Black Star and Tsubaki and set them up on a date for the following weekend.

Tsubaki's reaction had been a little nervous, but Maka could tell that she was excited by the way her friend rambled at her about what to wear and for any more information that she could give her about Black Star. His reaction was surprisingly similar, just with a lot more shouting into the phone. By the time she hung up Maka felt more comfortable with setting the two up than she had originally. Something just made her feel at ease with her decision.

At least, that was how she felt up to the day before the two's date.

It was a Friday, and as it was the end of yet another week, Maka was very busy making sure that all of her clients set up for dates over the weekend knew the wheres, whens, and details of everything. Maka had a strict policy against any appointments on Fridays due to the stressful nature of the day without seeing anyone. Therefore, when the front door's bell rang, it could only mean one of two things: a potential new client who would have to make an appointment for a later day, or a problem.

Based on the way the man immediately barged into Maka's private office with Liz protesting right behind him, Maka immediately classified it as the second.

"Excuse me, are you Matchmaker Maka?!" the man demanded sharply.

Maka winced at the nickname but made sure to respond as pleasantly as possible. "Liz, I'll take care of this young man, you can go back to your office," she said while gesturing to the man to take a seat. However, he did no such thing as he clenched his fists obviously annoyed with Maka's calm attitude.

The moment that Liz wearily shut the door to Maka's office, she spoke again. "How can I help you?"

She hoped that the man would be reasonable; after all, he looked perfectly normal. He was taller than her, but at only 5'8" most men were taller than her. He was obviously fit without looking overly buff and his tanned skin spoke for itself that he spent a lot of time outdoors in one fashion or another. He looked rather serious, but something told Maka that there was more to him. Furthermore, his face was gorgeous. He had sharp features but along with his spiky black hair and red eyes, which she had never heard of, he pulled off a rugged but "cool" look. Matched with his dark jeans, orange shirt, and black leather jacket, she had to admit that he looked really good.

Too bad he had an infuriating personality.

"Who the hell do you think you are to set up my friend on a date!"

"Excuse me!" Maka retaliated immediately. "This is a matchmaking office, and as such I'm obliged to set up paying clients on dates!" She did not know this man, but she did not like his attitude.

"That may be," he started pointing a finger in her face, "but you have no idea what you're dealing with here. There are bigger things going on here! Do you even know these people you're setting up on dates?!"

Maka was fuming. Did she know these people? She stood up from her desk slamming her hands down on it. "These people are my life!" she screeched.

He laughed at that.

Maka was sure that if she could see herself in a mirror her entire face would be red with anger. "For your information all of my clients are put through a rigorous interview with yours truly!"

"And I highly doubt that my friend would have sat through something like that," he shot back immediately glaring at Maka.

"Everyone answers my questions one way or another!" Maka snapped back.

He laughed again, "Like you could get him to actually focus for even a minute."

"GAH!" Maka let out in frustration as she stormed around her desk and right up to the man. "I don't even know who you are talking about!" She screamed in his face seething.

"Exactly!" he shot back leaning right back so that their noses almost touched. "You don't know who's best friend I am, and yet here you are making life decisions for some idiot who didn't know what he was getting himself into!"

For the first time since this man had stormed into her office, Maka actually understood his attitude. She realized that she needed to calm down and talk to him like adults. There was no reason for this argument beyond that they were both hotheaded and needed to calm down.

And then he smirked. He smirked a pointy grin at the fact that she had paused. He acted as if he just won.

Any hope for a calm discussion flew right out at the window.

Maka poked him harshly in the chest, "Lookie here Mr. I know what I'm doing and I don't just mess with people dumbass." She poked him again, annoyed that he didn't even flinch at the impact, "I'm the best damn matchmaker in the nation, and maybe in the world, so I wouldn't discount me like I'm a stupid bimbo!" And with that Maka whipped her head around and stormed back to her desk where she took a seat and got back to work, ending the discussion, or at least trying to.

"What about Black Star," the guy suddenly said breaking the silence. She froze refusing to look up. He had her attention. The guy walked over and leaned against her desk right up in her face, "Did you know the guy's whole family died when he was just a kid?" Maka tried not to react. "Did you know that he grew up in countless adoption homes and foster parents houses all his life?" Maka slowly closed her eyes. "Did you know that he's been told his entire life that he won't muster as anything, and that's why he has a fucking god complex!"

Maka shot out of her desk and stood up shoving her face in the guy's. "I do not know everything about all of my clients, but I do know more so now than ever before that I paired him up with the right girl!"

For a moment the two of them stood nose to nose breathing hard, obviously both still pissed but neither willing to back down.

"If something goes wrong or Black Star gets hurt in any way, I will hold you accountable," he said not moving.

"Leave," Maka screeched back, eyes practically flaming.

His deep red eyes narrowed at her as he stood up straight. "Why? Because I'm right?"

"Because you're an unsufferable git!" and with that response, Maka swung her fist at the man.

From the moment he had walked through her door, Maka knew that violence would not work with this man. The way he held himself told her automatically that he had some sort of training. However, she did not expect the quality of defense this man had worked for. Because rather than dodging her fist, he simply caught it in his own hand. Then with practiced ease he pulled his ID out of his pocket with his other hand.

"Police," he said smoothly as he let go of Maka's hand.

She simply continued to glare at him, "Get out, I know my rights and I demand you get off my property this instant," she hissed.

"You don't have to tell me again," he muttered turning around and walking out the door. Seconds later she heard the front door's bell ring as he exited the building. It was then that she realized, she hadn't even learned the man's name.


	2. Chapter 2

AU and characters may be slightly OOC because of it. This isn't just a story on love. In fact, I feel like it's more about growing up. There will only be 6 chapters to this fic.

I do not own Soul Eater.

Moving On and Letting Go

Chapter 2

By every means, Tsubaki and Black Star's date went off without a hitch much to Maka's relief. Although she might have said that she was simply happy that her friend was now dating a good guy who had no intentions of taking advantage of her, she honestly was just happy that she wasn't going to have to deal with Black Star's cop friend, whom she still didn't know his name. And she didn't want to know it.

She never wanted to see the infuriating man ever again if she could help it, and as the days passed, it seemed as if she never would. In fact, the man slipped her mind completely as the Christmas holidays approached and she was faced with even more clients than before. People jumped at the chance to be paired with someone for the Christmas season, and while Maka found it a bit silly, she was happy to oblige them. Meanwhile, she had to deal with a pestering Liz begging her to set her up with someone because Tsubaki and Black Star's relationship had turned out so well.

In fact, these days, Maka saw even less of Tsubaki than ever before. It always seemed as if her friend was busy with Black Star or just getting ready for the holidays in general. Liz also was busier than usual as she always helped plan the Mayor's Holiday Gala because of her connections through Kid. Maka never minded Liz taking extra time off from work, but she did admit that it was leaving quite the toll on herself. Liz had told her countless times to simply extend the amount of time she took to set a patron up on a date, or simply not to take so many clients, but Maka couldn't find it in herself to do so.

It was the holidays, and who was she to keep people from being happy together, even if she found herself becoming more and more lonely with each and every passing day. In fact, the only day she had off between Halloween and Christmas eve was the day of the Mayor's Holiday Gala, which she was always invited to due to her being the daughter of Spirit Albarn, police chief of Death City. Not that she would ever admit to him being her father, the bastard.

The day of the Gala, Maka allowed herself to sleep in until she woke up naturally, which was still early because of her internal alarm clock. Liz having picked out a dress for her weeks prior to the event, she found herself lazing around her apartment with absolutely nothing to do. Honestly all she really wanted to do was read over a few of her new profiles and work on matching them up. However, Liz had been working the previous day and hadn't allowed Maka to take a single thing home with her because, 'You've been working yourself too hard Maka, and deserve a personal day off.'

Maka frowned at the thought though. Liz didn't understand. She didn't need a personal day off because put it quite simply, she had nothing personal to do.

Therefore, Maka found herself wandering around her apartment for hours trying to waste time and get excited for the Gala that night. Unfortunately, knowing that she would have to converse with her father for the first time in months, she could only dread it.

By the time it was 3 p.m. and time for the Limo to pick her up, Maka had been dressed and ready to go for over an hour frowning the entire time. Walking outside in her new black long dress and high heels, she did feel a bit better when Liz practically squealed at her from inside the Limo obviously impressed with the ensemble she had put together for Maka.

Maka was quite happy with it too. It was simple, but still nice. The dress hugged her slight curves before pooling out at her waist into soft bends around her ankles. It was long sleeved, but around her shoulders was a mesh material that made the entire dress have a much more mature quality. She had actually opted to leave her hair down with a small ribbon tied to one side in an attempt for a fancier look. She knew it actually didn't look very fancy at all, but she liked it all the same. Paired with a set of black and strappy high heels, Maka felt very confident as a girl.

However, from the moment that her and Liz pulled up to the Gala, Maka knew that she was not going to have any fun at all. Cause there, right in the center of the entire ball, was her father, flirting mercilessly with anything with two legs and a set of boobs. She frowned in obvious discomfort.

"You okay Maka," Liz asked worriedly.

Maka smiled politely at her friend, knowing that she wouldn't let herself ruin this for Liz. After all, the girl had put a lot of hard work into tonight and should be pleased with herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to use the restroom. Go have fun and mingle without me," she said before slipping off to the side looking for any exit available.

Thankfully, Liz didn't seem to perceive Maka's lie, and did exactly as she asked going in the opposite direction to say hello to her sister and Kid.

Finding a doorway to an unmarked hallway, Maka carefully snuck through closing the door behind her silently. She could still hear the calm music from the Gala on the other side of the door, but it was muffled. Sighing, she leaned against the door. Today had been such a waste of her time, and it seemed as if tonight wasn't going to be much better. Closing her eyes, Maka could only hope that the night flew by faster than the day had. It was then, that she heard it.

Someone was playing the piano. Listening carefully, she managed to decipher that the music certainly wasn't coming from the great hall where everyone was for the Gala. No, this was coming from the opposite direction.

Maka decided quickly that anything was better than where she came from, and therefore she was soon tracking the music down countless hallways in search of its source. She did not know how many different turns she made, but frankly couldn't find it in herself to care. After all, if she got lost that would be a good enough excuse for her missing the Gala, right?

Looking in the numerous rooms she passed as she walked, Maka remembered how Liz had explained that the venue chosen for this Gala was actually a performance hall that they had renovated for tables and chairs, but that there had been tons of practice rooms for all the different performers to prepare themselves in before going onstage.

Finally, she found what she had been looking for. Peering in the small window to the room, Maka was able to make out a grand piano with a young man sitting on its bench playing as if his life depended on it. Actually, she wasn't sure if he was a young man, as his hair was stark white and he was slouched over the keys. Still, she found him fascinating, as he played something that she had never heard before. It was jazzy, but almost creepy with the way it would clash chords before growing into something kinder.

She didn't even realize she had turned the doorknob to go inside until after she had already done so. Thankfully, the stranger kept playing, despite that he obviously knew someone had opened the door to the room. He had sat up straighter at the bench and turned his head just slightly for a moment as if to greet her, without actually doing so. Maka didn't care though. She was just happy to be getting such an amazing show despite her intrusion.

Lost in the music, Maka did not know how long the man continued on for. She only knew that it was beautiful. Different, but amazing.

The moment that he stopped, Maka applauded without thought. "That was amazing," she said still staring at the man's hands that were hovering above the piano keys.

He chuckled, "You really think so." His voice was young, and for some reason Maka found herself relieved. Only having gotten a view from his pinstriped suit back, she could still tell he was a handsome man, and if he was at the Mayor's Gala, then he had to be someone of importance. It was actually a surprise that she didn't know who he was.

"Yeah, I-"

"MAKA!"

Maka immediately whipped her head around in surprise. It was her father. "Shit!" she cursed her father's bad timing. "Sorry, but yeah I really enjoyed your performance. Maybe I'll talk to you later," she stammered out before closing the door and running in the opposite direction from where she had heard her father. She only looked back once, and all she could see was the silhouette of a young man with white hair standing at the doorway to the piano room, watching her run away.

* * *

Maka found herself back in the main room of the Gala pretty quickly, and as guests began taking seats for the dinner about to be served, she scoped out her seat, thankful that Liz had remembered to place her as far away from her papa as possible.

Dinner was good, and Maka made a note to compliment Liz on the catering choice when she saw her again. However, while the people around her made small talk that she participated in from time to time, she was much more preoccupied with finding her mystery piano player. She wanted to apologize to him for intruding, and actually compliment him in a complete sentence rather than worried phrases as her father tried to find her. Eventually, Maka was able to locate the white haired man, after all, most men that had white hair at the Gala were obviously old and most certainly didn't have the same spiky hair that her piano player had. Unfortunately, she found him seated with his back to her at the same table as her father. Maka cursed her luck under her breath, because just as she located the man, her papa found her and was beaming with overabundant and unneeded love.

As dinner began to get cleared, Maka tried to plan the best escape route from her father that might actually let her talk to the piano guy. However, just as she pushed back her chair to stand up, her dad practically appeared out of thin air.

"Maka! Papa wants you to meet all of his friends!" and with that simple explanation, Maka was whisked off to meet each and every person at the Gala.

She actually wouldn't have minded meeting so many amazing people, except for the fact that it was her papa that was introducing them. "This is my daughter Maka, she's the greatest matchmaker in all of Death City, isn't that something!" he bragged to an elderly couple that Maka couldn't even get their names before he had pulled her away to meet someone else.

Had it not been for the extravagant setting and the fact that Liz had put so much hard work into this party, Maka might have actually said something to her father, or just hit him over the head. As it was, she was determined to suffer in silence, as best as she could.

"Oh, I should introduce you to Evans, he's a detective on my team. He's an ass, but a good detective," Spirit told Maka as he pulled her across the room obviously wanting to shove in this Evans guy's face how amazing his daughter was.

However, Maka was completely taken by surprise as her father marched up to the white haired man she had wanted to talk to all night.

"Evans, I want you to meet my daughter, Maka!"

As the man turned around Maka's breath caught in her throat and she felt as if time itself slowed down.

Red eyes.

"It's you," she said simultaneously with the man's.

Maka knew that she should say something else, but she couldn't seem to say or do a thing. Thankfully, this Evans guy seemed to be as frozen as she was.

Spirit was the only one who could say a word, and quite frankly Maka wasn't listening to him as he rambled. "Wait! How do you guys know each other?! How does my precious Maka know an ass like Evans! Tell me if I need to do something about this-"

"Spirit!" suddenly a large voice boomed practically out of nowhere. Amazingly, it was the one person at this Gala that would have had the power to make Spirit shut up about his daughter and listen for a moment, Mayor Death.

With Spirit out of the picture, even if it was just for a second, Maka felt as if time reverted to normal for her and this Evans guy. However, he was the first to speak.

"It makes so much more sense now," he practically whispered.

Determined to not forgive this man for what he had done to her, Maka looked him directly in the eye as if to challenge him. "What makes more sense Mr. Evans?"

He flinched at his name curiously but immediately caught his eyes with hers again. "Why Matchmaker Maka didn't so much as flinch when I showed her my police badge. Your dad's the police chief."

Maka frowned, "Please don't refer to that scum as my father, and the name's just Maka."

The guy chuckled at that, "Never thought I meet someone who dislikes the guy as much as me."

She raised an eyebrow pleasantly surprised; after all, most people were willing to overlook her papa's inappropriate personality quirks in order to stay on his good side. She had never met anyone willing to actually state their dislike for her father out loud, especially a subordinate of his. "I highly doubt you could hate him as much as me."

He laughed again, and Maka noticed for the first time his wicked grin, considering his teeth were sharp. "Soul Eater Evans, and it's nice to meet you Maka Albarn," he said holding out a hand.

Maka was hesitant, after all, this guy had screamed at the top of his lungs at her in her own office the first time they met. But then she remembered him playing the piano and couldn't help but be curious. Plus, if he openly hated her papa she couldn't really dislike the guy.

"Nice to learn your name actually," Maka commented as she took the man's hand. It was firm, but warm.

Soul smirked at her, "Yeah, I just go by Soul. Please don't call me Evans like your dad, so uncool."

She laughed at that, "Sure thing Soul." She was surprised at how easy conversation came with this guy, considering everything she knew about how much of a bastard he could be.

"Speaking of your dad, he's on his way back and considering how he practically dragged him over here you might want to get lost," Soul said looking over Maka's shoulder.

"Damn it!" she cursed quietly.

Soul laughed.

"What is so funny?!" she snapped looking around trying to come up with some sort of exit strategy but seeing no immediate exits, especially because they were standing right next to the dance floor, that had exits on the other side.

He chuckled, "You really don't like your dad do you?"

Maka sighed, before answering. "No I don't, he's a womanizing idiot who doesn't know how to keep it in his pants!" she hissed.

Soul nodded in agreement, and then he paused staring at Maka. "Need some help?"

Her eyes whipped back to Soul immediately. "Any ideas at this point would be welcome," she admitted hoping that it was just her imagination that her heart just sped up.

He put out his hand in front of her, "Dance with me."

It was such a simple solution, and yet Maka hesitated. This time it wasn't that it was Soul, so much as what he wanted her to do. "I can't dance."

"I don't believe you," he immediately replied, and then looking her right in the eye he leaned in close and continued, "You just needed the right partner."

Maka bit her lips unsure, although her hand began to raise slowly on its own accord.

"Just think of it as my apology for yelling at you without probable cause," he added almost sounding nervous.

As Maka looked directly into Soul's eyes, she could tell he was being earnest and furthermore, he wanted her to trust him. She decided to take a chance, and took his hand.

Maka was immediately whisked away to the dance floor by Soul, who obviously knew what he was doing. At first, Maka found she had to concentrate solely on the dance steps in order to keep herself from falling flat on her face. She didn't speak and hardly even looked at Soul keeping her eyes on the floor for the most part.

"Relax," she suddenly heard Soul whisper in her ear much to her embarrassment. She stumbled for a moment immediately after, but Soul caught her and managed to get her back on her feet and moving even smoother than before. It was another minute before she realized she wasn't even looking down anymore, instead looking up into the red eyes in front of her. She blushed at that.

Still unable to speak, though whether it was due to the fast dance steps or just the close proximity to Soul, Maka was happy when the music changed to a slow dance.

"Your father looks as if he wants to cut in," Soul said grimacing at Spirit who was looking pissed over him and Maka dancing.

"Then I'll just have to keep dancing with you near the center of the dance floor so that he can't," Maka shot back surprised that she was okay with that solution.

Soul smirked, "I don't mind that."

Maka was unsure if he was flirting with her and therefore, she changed the subject. "So white hair huh? Is that natural or was the black?"

"The white is natural believe it or not. I was just on a case that called for discretion and the white hair is never very inconspicuous," Soul answered.

"Case?" Maka asked surprised.

He smiled at that, "Yeah, your dad probably didn't tell you but I'm Death City's youngest detective ever, beating your father for the title of all people."

Maka grinned in response, "Glad to hear someone took away that title from him. Probably sucks having to work under him though."

Soul shrugged, "Ehh, I'm pretty used to it now. He's actually a really good cop believe it or not."

She sighed, "Yeah I know." Maka looked down, she knew just how many hours her father had put into his job, and it was a lot more than he had invested in his marriage to her mama. Though that hadn't bothered her too much until it was revealed that he was using work as an excuse when he would go hook up with women other than her mama. "He's still a bastard though."

He chuckled deeply and Maka tried to ignore the chills up her spine. "Damn straight the guy's an ass, but he's good at his job."

Maka giggled suddenly remembering what her papa had said about Soul before she knew who he was talking about. "That's funny, because that's what he said about you."

Soul joined in laughing. For a moment the two just enjoyed the moment, laughing together and then listening to the music as they swayed slowly back and forth.

"Maka?" Soul suddenly sounded nervous.

"Hum?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I had no right to and it wasn't cool of me at all," he said almost shyly.

Maka smiled, "And I'm sorry for spying on you playing the piano. I was just looking for an excuse to escape my father, heard you, and couldn't resist. We good?"

Soul shrugged, "It's cool, as long as you enjoyed it I don't mind. Though I think my yelling was a bit worse than your spying."

"Of course I enjoyed it idiot!" Maka said a bit louder than she meant to. Thankfully everyone around them seemed too involved in dancing to notice. She still blushed, "It was really good, what were you playing?"

Now it was Soul's turn to blush, "Just something I made up, no big deal." He tried to come across nonchalantly, but Maka could tell he was prouder than he made it sound.

"Well that's really cool," she replied back truthfully. "The youngest detective in Death City who just happens to write and play music on the piano, I know quite a few girls who would jump at the chance to date someone like you."

She didn't mean to come across as that she would be one of those girls, but upon finishing her sentence Maka realized her mistake. "I mean that I run a matchmaking business and a lot of girls are just looking for someone reliable like you," she stammered out, much to Soul's obvious amusement.

"I know Maka, that's how I met you in the first place idiot," he smirked and Maka tried to ignore the blush that seemed to have taken up a permanent residence on her cheeks.

"You're a really cool girl Maka," Soul continued frowning, "I don't know how you can just forgive me like that and move on so easily. What I did to you wasn't cool at all."

"Stop beating yourself up about it Soul," Maka said smiling shyly at him. "You were just worried about a friend. Yes you were a bastard," she admitted smirking, "but it was really nice that you cared that much about Black Star to go in there and yell at me, as stupid as it was."

"I misjudged you Maka," Soul acknowledged as he pulled her just a bit closer and gave her hand that he was holding in his own a quick squeeze. "I honestly didn't think that you could set up someone like Black Star on a date and not have them running away kicking and screaming."

Maka giggled, "Trust me, it was quite the challenge."

Soul chuckled, "I don't know how you did it," he admitted, "The guy may be my best friend but I know how annoying he can get, and I was really worried that he might just latch on to anyone that you placed him with. How did you find her," Soul paused trying to remember the name. "Tsubaki. Black Star's crazy about her, and somehow she manages to put up with him."

She couldn't help but smile at that. After all, Maka knew exactly how much Tsubaki was wild about Black Star in return. "That's why I understood why you were so worried about Black Star." Soul looked at her confused as Maka took a deep breath and spoke once again, "Tsubaki's my best friend."

Soul's eyes widened, "So you knowingly set up your best friend with Black Star of all people."

Maka shrugged, "They were a good match."

He barked out a laugh, "Maka, you are one hell of a matchmaker."

"Thanks," Maka replied blushing.

The rest of the night went rather well for Maka. She did manage to step on Soul's toes more than once as they continued to dance, but was pleasantly surprised that he insisted that he continue to dance with her anyway. She didn't mind as their playful banter was fun, and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed. As the night came to a close and she was forced to make her leave, she was happy when Soul said, "See you around," rather than goodbye. She had come to trust him over the night and it was quite clear from his tone that he truly meant those words.

It wasn't until she arrived back home that Maka mentally chided herself. She knew that she had disillusioned herself into thinking that a guy might actually have more interest in her than friendship, and she did not have time for such deceptions. No, she had work to do and as much fun as she'd had on her one night off, she certainly couldn't afford another. Still, she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips as she fell asleep thinking about how close Soul had held her when they had danced.


	3. Chapter 3

AU and characters may be slightly OOC because of it. This isn't just a story on love. In fact, I feel like it's more about growing up. There will only be 6 chapters to this fic.

I do not own Soul Eater.

Moving On and Letting Go

Chapter 3

After that night, Maka did not expect to see Soul anytime soon if ever again. It was not a conscious decision, rather than she simply did not have the time. With Christmas a week and a half away she had to finish setting up and planning so many dates that she simply did not have the time to think about anything else.

"Maka you'll be coming by for Christmas right?" Liz asked as Maka between her meetings.

She paused having to think about it. With the way new clients had been signing up left and right, she was getting a bit buried in work and quite honestly she could use the day off to catch up. It was tradition for Maka to use Christmas Eve as a work day, but she could use the extra hours on Christmas too if she was being honest with herself.

"Maka, don't even think about saying no," Liz interrupted her train of thought. "Christmas is meant to be spent with people, even if they aren't your family, so you're coming over to the Mayor's house whether you like it or not."

Maka frowned, "But Liz-"

"No buts," Liz cut in raising an eyebrow at her friend. "I don't complain about you working Christmas Eve but I will have none of that on Christmas day, unless your mom is coming in town, then you can see her."

"No, she's not," Maka sighed reminded that her mom actually hadn't sent her a postcard in months. "Are you sure it's not intruding though?"

Placing her hands on her hips Liz replied smirking, "Every year you ask me that, and every year I remind you that you're practically family idiot. Hell, you should bring a date this year!"

Maka smiled at that, "Fine fine I'll come, but don't expect me until lunch time, and dateless, you know I don't date," and with that she turned to walk back into her office and begin the interview process once again.

"You're no fun," Liz called after her before getting back to the books.

The day dragged on, but now having solid plans for Christmas Maka felt reenergized. Since her mama and papa had split up when she was in high school she had always dreaded Christmas. Papa had always tried to make such a big deal out of it being a family holiday, so the fact that her mama was never there only made things awkward for Maka.

The moment that they had divorced her mama had ran off, telling Maka that she needed to live her own life for once rather than just being Spirit's wife. While at the time Maka had admired her mom for having such a sense of independence, she now knew that it wasn't independence as much as a lack of responsibility. After all, she had still been a young girl and could have really used an adult female presence in her life. Now she simply got postcards from her mama every once in a while from all around the world as if it was meant to comfort her. Instead it only mad her angry that her mom couldn't even take the time to write to her, only signing the back of each postcard.

That paired with her father's continuing womanizing manners while Maka was still in high school meant that Christmas was more awkward than cheerful. Therefore, the moment that Maka had graduated high school she had moved out and never once came home for Christmas choosing instead to spend the day in solitude studying or working, at least until she had befriended Liz. Then only Christmas Eve was spent that way while Christmas was spent at the Mayor Death's mansion with the Mayor Death, Kid, Patty, Liz, and whomever else the Mayor was subject to invite.

Maka found that now she enjoyed Christmas much more, especially because she never knew who she would meet. The Mayor had a ridiculous list of connections so Maka had made acquaintances from all over.

By the time it was seven o'clock and closing time, Maka felt exhausted, but happy. It had been a successful day and she felt very accomplished despite the pile of profiles and work she had to do that night.

"Maka, you might want to come see this," Liz said amusingly from the front room.

Honestly, Maka was surprised that her friend was still there. Most of the time come seven, Liz was packed up ready to go and yelling her good-byes. Therefore, Maka was surprised when she came into the front room and it looked like Liz wasn't even close to packed up. "What's up?"

Liz grinned almost sinisterly, "Now Maka, I know that we haven't gotten to talk a lot lately especially about the Gala."

Maka instantly groaned. Ever since the Gala Liz had been bugging her about how she had danced all night with Soul, although Liz didn't have a clue as to who he was. Therefore, her immediate reaction was to bug Maka about anything and everything having to do with Soul.

"I already told you that nothing happened that night," Maka whined already turning back to her office. She really didn't need to deal with one of Liz's interrogations at the moment. She had way too much work to do.

"Maka, Maka, Maka," Liz said shaking her head, ignoring the fact that Maka had already turned away from her. "You know I actually was starting to believe you, but then Mr. Evans came and has been currently pacing outside the door for the last ten minutes."

Maka froze and looked back over her shoulder. "What?"

Liz smirked once again, "I think you have some explaining to do Maka."

Looking back and forth between Liz and the door, Maka felt like her stomach had just gone on a rollercoaster. "There's no way," she whispered under her breath before walking over to her door, and sure enough right outside was Soul looking very concerned at the ground facing to the right of her. She watched as he tapped his foot a couple of times, looked up sharply, turned around and started to the door looking determined. Of course, Maka immediately squeaked and jumped out of the way of the door sure that Soul was about to come in. However, he never did.

Liz laughed at her, but Maka merely glared at the girl before looking out the door again. Soul was once again looking unsure of himself as he scratched the back of his head looking down.

Maka looked over at her secretary, "You said this has been going on for ten minutes."

Nodding, Liz was finally getting together her things. "Yep, I suggest you do something about it, cause he obviously likes you."

A blush stained Maka's cheeks as she adamantly shook her head. "No he doesn't. I'm sure there's a perfect explanation for," she gestured to the door, "this."

Liz laughed obviously not believing Maka, but she didn't really care. She was more interested in the reason that Soul was at her business again seemingly nervous. Opening the door, Maka realized she didn't have a clue of what to say. Soul's back was turned to her, but upon hearing the bell ring, he quickly whipped around and went wide-eyed in surprise.

"Hey," he greeted casually, though Maka could see by the way his back was straight that he was nervous.

"Hey," Maka smiled back, "you know that you can come in to wait if you want right?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something before shutting it and smiling. "Yeah, that would be the smart thing to do."

"Yeah, too bad it only took you ten minutes and an invitation to do so," Maka responded back smirking.

Soul laughed good-naturedly before following Maka back inside.

They didn't even have a moment to themselves before Liz was practically on top of Soul. "Hello, I'm Liz, Maka's receptionist. Though you probably already knew that from last time you came in. I've heard so much about you," she hurriedly said while holding out her hand.

Soul looked at Liz with slight trepidation, but took her hand all the same. "Good to meet you under better circumstances," he admitted.

"No problem at all, but if you'll excuse me I'm just on my way out," Liz said grabbing the door and walking out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't Maka," she called back over her shoulder laughing all the while.

As the door closed behind her, Soul simply couldn't resist, especially because of the blush now apparent on Maka's cheeks. "What wouldn't she do?"

Maka bit her lips, "Honestly I don't know," she admitted wearily causing Soul to bark out a laugh.

Then came the awkward silence. Maka didn't have a clue of what to say now that she was alone with Soul, and he seemed to be having the same problem. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his pedestrian clothes once again. While she had enjoyed the view of him in a pinstriped suit at the Gala, his staple black jacket and jeans were obviously a bit more his style. Currently he was slightly slouched and looked rather comfortable as so. Maka had to resist the urge to frown at the fact that despite his bad posture, he was still slightly taller than herself. Why did she have to stop growing after high school?!

"Uh," Maka started, "Would you mind me packing up my stuff as we talk?"

Soul jumped slightly, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Please do what you need to do."

"Thanks," Maka answered, "I'm just packing up for the day to go home," she said as she turned around and headed back into her office. She was happy to see that Soul followed her without having to be invited.

"So what will you do for the rest of the night now that you're off work?" he asked curiously.

Maka shrugged despite knowing that she would just be working from home. "Whatever I want to do I guess," she answered.

"Then why are you packing all those files to take home," Soul motioned to Maka's stack of papers that she was currently throwing into her work bag.

"Just some work that I might go over if I feel like it," she tried to reason, but she knew she was blushing from embarrassment.

"You like to work a lot don't you?" Soul asked as he took a seat while waiting for her to finish up.

Maka sighed, "Yes, but it's only because I like helping people okay?"

Soul nodded, "Fine by me, that's actually why I came to see you."

"Yes," Maka immediately answered, pleased to steer the conversation away from herself. "Not to sound rude, but why exactly are you here Soul."

He smirked, "You mean I can't just come visit you whenever I like?" he asked.

Maka raised one eyebrow in response, "Why would you?"

Soul blinked for a moment and then continued on ignoring Maka's last question. "Look, just don't get weirded out until I finish explaining okay?"

Maka nodded in response and sat down in her chair sensing that this conversation was going to last a while. "Mkay."

Taking a deep breath, Soul started. "Every year on Christmas Eve I volunteer at the homeless shelter giving out food and stuff, and every year I can't find anyone to join me, and I was wondering if you would?"

She just sat there in surprise for a moment. Of all the things that she thought that Soul might say, that was certainly not expected. She answered with her first response, "How do you know I don't already have plans?" It wasn't said defensively, but with a tone of surprise.

Soul absentmindedly scratched the back of his neck, "See I knew you'd be smart enough to see that, and that's why I was … well yeah," he said gesturing to the door.

Maka nodded understanding, but wanted him to continue.

"Look, we don't just sit around in the office gossiping all day at the police station, but we all kinda tend to get to know each other's business," Soul admitted carefully.

Nodding again, Maka knew exactly what Soul meant. She remembered just how well her father knew everyone in the department with himself. It was one of the perks of the job, the comradery.

"Well after the Christmas party it became clear to me just how," Soul paused obviously trying to put things delicately, "estranged," he said glancing at Maka, "you are with your father."

"That's putting it nicer than I would even," Maka said smiling lightly.

Soul smirked, "Well, yeah. But anyway, I couldn't help but ask around just what you and your father did for Christmas."

"And that's not gossiping," Maka said slyly.

"Naw," Soul waved her off, "It's just looking out for a friend."

Maka couldn't help but blush at Soul's comment. Thankfully for her, he didn't seem to notice, or he just ignored it and continued to speak. "Anyway, so after talking to Kilik, he's just one of the officers at the station."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know Kilik. We went to high school together. How are him and his kids, Raijin and Kamika I believe?"

Soul smiled, "Yeah, those two are bastards."

Maka frowned.

He immediately rephrased, "But very cute bastards." Maka laughed at that, and he continued, "Kilik's doing good. I mean the whole divorce thing has been hard, but he got sole custody of the kids, which we all know he needed."

"Yep, I never liked her with him, but I couldn't say anything. It would have overstepped boundaries ya know? But it's good to hear they're doing so well."

"Oh yeah, the guy was like a zombie a few months ago. It's been nice seeing him get back to being himself," Soul sighed. "But anyway, I digress. Point is I was talking to Kilik and he's the one who told me just well that…" Soul paused looking for the right words. "That your father didn't spend the holidays with you basically."

Maka nodded in confirmation.

"And then when I asked him what you did do for Christmas, he didn't know," Soul continued, "And so I figured, I liked hanging with you the other night, and why not invite you to do the whole volunteering thing. Though I hadn't thought about if you just spent Christmas with your mom," Soul suddenly added, as if he had just realized his mistake.

"No," Maka quickly replied, "I haven't seen my mama since the divorce."

Soul's eyes widened in surprise, "You're kidding."

She just shook her head. "Nope, the moment the papers were signed she took off wanting to see the world and find herself, she said."

"Damn, Maka," Soul said completely baffled. "Sorry, but that's a pretty shitty move to pull on a kid."

"Yeah, I was in high school at the time though so I just thought I had the coolest mom ever at first," Maka found herself admitting, much to her surprise. She didn't really like to talk her family, so it was weird that somehow she found herself not minding with Soul. "Don't worry, I got over that pretty fast."

"Still sucks Maka," Soul said smiling sadly at her.

Noticing how heavy the topic had gotten, Maka was quick to throw the conversation back to Soul. "What about your parents? Why aren't you spending Christmas Eve with them?" she asked trying to sound upbeat.

Soul looked down biting his lips slightly. Then next thing Maka knew he was standing up, "How bout this, I'll tell you," he paused for dramatic affect leaning over Maka's desk slightly, "on Christmas Eve when you come help me at the homeless shelter."

Maka couldn't help but laugh. "Fine fine, I'll come help you out," she said admitting defeat, and yet somehow it didn't feel like it.

After they discussed the details, actually deciding to meet at the station and walk over together, Maka and Soul parted ways.

The next day when Liz quizzed Maka about what had occurred between her and Soul, she eventually disclosed him convincing her to volunteer with him on Christmas Eve. Liz simply smirked in response.

"You like this guy."

Maka tried to argue, "No, he's just cool."

Liz raised an eyebrow at Maka, "I had to fight to get you to take off work and come spend Christmas with me like you have since you met me." Maka tried not to fidget under Liz's scrutiny. "But in comes this guy and with just a few sweet words he's managed to get you to take off Christmas Eve, which you always work on don't try to deny it, even though you only met him a couple days ago." Liz looked back down at her work but continued. "Don't forget you're not the only one who can see a match waiting to happen."

"It's not like that Liz," Maka replied in a no nonsense tone. But she couldn't help but worry that Liz was right, and she knew better than to get caught up in a relationship.

* * *

Surprisingly to Maka, the next week and a half passed fairly quickly and before she knew it, it was Christmas Eve. She tried not to be disappointed when she didn't receive another postcard from her mama, but some reactions aren't that simple to get rid of. However, she refused to let herself dwell on sad thoughts as she remembered her plans for the day.

Ever since Soul had suckered her into volunteering with him she had been trying to deny her excitement for Christmas Eve. Furthermore, they had begun talking on a daily basis now. He had called her office the day after they had made plans, much to Liz's delight, and had left his phone number for Maka. After that the texting had begun.

The first few days it had just been texting. She'd whine about a rude client, and he'd text back sympathies and stories of unruly criminals, sometimes old and sometimes recent. Maka found herself craving his texts and any information from him, although she could only check in between client's appointments. She didn't like feeling dependent on anyone, but with Soul it was such give and take that she felt as if it was alright. After all, as long as she didn't become more invested in this relationship than him, then she couldn't get hurt.

However, she was extremely pleased when Soul began calling her after work. The first time all he did was rant and rave about her father and all the stupid things he had said and done all day. She had laughed understanding how the man could get under his skin. When she had come into work the next morning Liz had commented about her looking happier than she had seen her in a long time. Maka could only blush and duck into her office after that kind of remark. She tried to see in the mirror what Liz saw, but all she saw was herself, same as always, though the permanent smile might have had something to do with it.

When Soul called her again that night just to talk, she was practically gushing the next morning, and she knew it. She tried to keep herself in check, but Maka knew what was happening. She was actually falling for a guy. If Liz noticed anything more about Maka being different, she chose to keep her comments to herself. Although she did remind Maka on several occasions that the bringing a date to the Christmas celebration was an open offer. Maka always laughed at that. After all, she wouldn't ever bring someone that she would consider a friend, much less a date. Plus she knew exactly who Liz was implying, and she was sure that Soul had family and friends of his own to attend to on that day.

Still, the morning of Christmas Eve found Maka trying a little harder than usual putting together an outfit and taking a bit more time with her hair as she braided it and tied a green ribbon to the end. Her and Soul had agreed to meet up at 10 a.m. at the station, so for the first time since she had started her own business, Maka hadn't even bothered bringing home any of her client's files, though she had made a mental note that she could still stop by the office and pick some up if needed.

Maka arrived promptly on time to the station dressed in green and red for the occasion. Thankfully, it wasn't too cold outside, as Death City it hardly ever got cold enough for snow. However, there was a slightly crispy winter breeze that had Maka bundled up a little more than usual.

Soul reached the station only mere minutes after Maka, looking a bit winded after he ran up to her.

She laughed, "Did you run the whole way here or something?"

Soul was currently leaning over breathing hard and it took a minute for him to respond. "Alarm clock didn't go off," he said as if that explained everything.

Thankfully, Maka didn't need much more of an explanation as she knew exactly what he meant.

After Soul caught his breath, the two of them headed to the homeless shelter talking and taking their time. It was pleasant, and Maka couldn't help but feel happy with everything in that moment.

As the day progressed with them each serving food to the homeless of Death City, Maka found herself wondering why she had ever done anything else on Christmas Eve. The men and women were just so thankfully to each of the volunteers, and their smiles cheered Maka more than she thought possible. The kindness she saw pass between the people eating was truly heartfelt. Perhaps it was just the Christmas spirit coming out in everyone but Maka could only hope that it was so much more. Plus, Soul was even better with the people than her. He seemed to know some personally, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was due to him meeting them on the job, or just from volunteering a lot.

One old man, who shuffled through the line looking as if he was dead on his feet, asked Soul how work was. Soul had smiled back in response telling the guy that he hadn't found anything new, but he would be the first to know. The old man had only looked up at Soul thankfully before taking his plate to go sit down.

Maka flashed him a questioning look.

"Mr. Gulfston," Soul answered. "Believe it or not, I met him when I was just a kid." Soul served the next man in line as Maka continued to stare at him. "He was actually a part of high society," he mentioned with a sad smile on his face.

Maka served someone else with a smile and 'Merry Christmas,' but turned back to Soul immediately after. "What happened?"

"Life," Soul said, almost as if he knew too well. Maka was surprised by the blatant sadness in Soul's voice. Looking at the way his crimson eyes darkened, she wondered not for the first time if there was something more to Soul than he let on. "The man's only daughter had just started to attend Death University, and within the first week her dead body showed up in a dumpster."

Maka couldn't help but gasp as her eyes widened. Soul didn't stop though as he lowered his eyes completely unfocused.

"She had been stabbed seven times and her hair had been cut, but there was no other damage, and no evidence as to who it could possibly be," Soul said shaking his head in clear disgust. "The man broke down. His daughter and only other family had been his life, so he spent everything he had on trying to figure out who did it to her."

She looked over at Mr. Gulfston and Maka felt as if crying for the man. Even from where she was standing, she could see the sadness in his eyes. He may have been smiling and laughing with the others at his table, but he was clearly still shaken by what had happened to his child.

"Unfortunately, some cases aren't meant to be solved, and most likely we'll never know who killed the girl," Soul admitted ruefully.

"How can you say that," she demanded, "I mean, how long ago did it happen, maybe some new evidence will turn up."

Soul tried to smile at her, but it came out more pitying than hopeful. "It happened ten years ago Maka."

Maka's heart sank. She always tried to stay positive, but she knew how unlikely it would be for anything more to be found on the case. After all, growing up, her father had been the police chief.

"That's so sad Soul."

"I know," he agreed sorrowfully. "Unfortunately you get used to it."

"That's not something anyone should ever get used to," Maka commented looking up at Soul sadly.

He caught her eyes with his own and smiled, "Hey hey, don't you start worrying about me, I'm used to it and see the best in the situation."

"What could possibly be good about that entire scenario?"

Soul smiled a bit more as he looked over at the old man. "As sad as it is, it is also nice to see just how much people can care about one another. You know, loving someone so much that you fall apart when they are gone. Scary, but beautiful right?"

"That's kinda dark Soul," Maka admitted wearily.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "But you don't really seem to mind, do you." He said it as a statement, and not as a question, and Maka knew he was correct.

She blushed and not being able to come up with a good comeback resorted to just sticking out her tongue at Soul. He laughed, and after that things lightened up quite a bit. Instead of focusing on the sad backgrounds of the people surrounding her, Maka absorbed just how happy they all were, despite their unfortunate circumstances. The smiles and laughter around her made Maka realize that even when things were going completely terrible, there was always something to smile about, and it made her smile even more.

By the time her and Soul's shift was over, Maka didn't want to go. As she bid the strangers goodbye, many were quick to smiles and give her waves in return, and she knew she would cherish them forever.

"I should have known you'd enjoy helping other people so much," Soul commented smirking at her as they walked back to the station. Maka had figured they would just separate ways once there.

She giggled, "Of course I like helping people, why else do you think I'm a matchmaker," she posed the question.

"Because you're a romantic sap," he shot back with a smirk.

Maka merely shoved him a little with her shoulder as they walked, yet she was still smiling. "Nope, I like to help people idiot."

Soul smiled honestly, "Maka, if you just wanted to help people then you would have become a social worker or police officer or something. So why did you become a matchmaker?"

In all of Maka's like, she had actually never been asked that question. She'd always been so good at the skill that no one had ever bothered her as to why she had wanted to pursue it. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't really sure. Shrugging, Maka tried to put her feelings into words. "I guess it started when I was just a kid. I loved reading fairytale novels," she peered up at Soul, "You know the ones that the princess is in danger and the prince comes riding in to save the day and the two fall helplessly in love and live happily after."

Maka frowned looking down and away from Soul, "And then my parents got divorced, and I realized the hard truth about love." She focused back forward, eyes hardening. "Love doesn't work out most of the time, and it gets really messy for everyone involved when it does fail."

"I think that's why I became a matchmaker," she said looking up at Soul once again, blushing slightly when she saw that his eyes were still trained on her. "Because then every day I get the chance to prove to myself that love really does exist."

Soul was smiling, and truthfully Maka wasn't quite sure as to why, but it was making her feel extremely uncomfortable. "Of course, it helps that I'm good at reading people. Liz likes to joke that I have Soul Perception or something," Maka rambled looking back down at the ground as she shuffled forward.

"Oh really," Soul challenged bending over as he walked so that his face was close to Maka's.

"Yes really," Maka replied as her eyes narrowed at Soul.

"Then give me a demonstration, tell me everything you know about me that I didn't tell you," he challenged.

Unfortunately, they had just arrived at the station, and where they were supposed to split. "Sorry Soul, maybe next time cause this is my stop."

"You're stopping at the police station?"

Maka frowned, "No, this is just where I head home."

"Then don't" Soul said simply.

At first, Maka thought he was joking. But as she stared into his eyes, she realized he was completely serious. "Why shouldn't I go home?" She didn't know what kind of answer she wanted, but he wasn't really explaining the problem with her going home.

"Then I can't see you anymore today."

Maka blushed. Despite Soul's smirk, she could tell he was being honest and not wanting to leave her yet. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Come back home with me." It wasn't a request, it was a statement, one that Maka couldn't help but blush at, especially what it could be suggesting. "I don't mean anything dirty Maka," Soul added rolling his eyes at her. She hadn't realized she was that easy to read.

"No, that's not what I was thinking," she protested, "I just should really be going home to get some work done."

"Take the day off Maka, you work way too hard, and it's Christmas Eve," Soul said with a hint of whine in his voice.

"I don't know Soul," Maka admitted slowly. Though honestly, it wasn't the work she was starting to worry about, but the fact that this man could manipulate her so easily to his will. She was getting too close, and should probably take a step back.

"Come on Maka, no one should be alone on Christmas Eve."

Maka's breath caught in her throat and before she could say another word, she knew that she would be going home with this man. She didn't want to be alone, not today. "Okay," Maka answered in a meek voice.

Soul's broad grin made it entirely worth it.

The walk back to Soul's apartment was short and Maka was thankful for it. At some point the wind had picked up and the wind chill was teeth chattering now.

"Make yourself at home," Soul said as he entered his apartment slipping off the scarf he'd been wearing and throwing it over a peg along with his jacket. "I'm gonna make some hot chocolate, want any?"

"Sure," Maka said entering Soul's apartment at a much slower pace. She had never actually been to a man's apartment, and what she saw did not line up with what she had expected. Everything was so pristine and clean, and black and white. It had a modern look to it that wasn't uncomfortable, just seemingly unused. Quite the opposite of her messy apartment that was old, dark, and homey. Soul's looked almost new. She slowly took off her own scarf and jacket and placed them on the wall peg next to Soul's.

Taking another look around, Maka realized the apartment had the potential to be homey, it just was so empty. He had end tables that had nothing on them and a completely empty cabinet against one of his walls. It just looked unlived in.

"Soul," Maka called out, too curious to stay silent.

"Yeah," he called back from the kitchen.

"Why is this cabinet completely empty?"

Maka heard a loud crashing noise from the kitchen and jumped before running in to check on Soul. "You alright," she asked just as she entered the kitchen. It looked like Soul had merely dropped a few glasses that hadn't shattered, thankfully.

Soul looked slightly shaken, but otherwise unharmed. "Sorry, just being clumsy," he replied slowly picking up the glasses and rinsing them off. "What did you say?"

Meanwhile, Maka had been looking around the kitchen. It was fuller than the living room just because there were all the necessary items for a kitchen to have. All the same, the walls were blank and Soul's table was stark and empty, not even having a tablecloth on it. "Why is your house so empty?" she couldn't help but voice her thoughts.

Soul looked uncomfortable with the question. "Hadn't really noticed honestly," he said looking around.

Maka raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

Sighing, Soul turned away from Maka as the hot chocolate finished heating up. He poured it into the two glasses and handed one to Maka with a small smile. She took a careful sip, as he finally spoke. "I'm not really here most of the time."

"Then where are you?" she asked curiously rather than judgmental.

"At the station working," Soul admitted as he gestured back toward the living room. Both walked slowly together to the couch that despite looking rather unused also looked extremely comfortable to Maka. "When I get involved in a case I tend to get a one track mind to solve it and more often than not I end up sleeping on a cot at the office."

Maka smiled at that. She more than anyone could understand getting caught up at work. It just showed how passionate Soul was about his job, which she appreciated.

"I'm kind of a workaholic," Soul said chuckling. "If you really want to see my living space you should just see my desk at work, it's a complete disaster."

She giggled, "You're talking to the person who wanted to go home and work on Christmas Eve, so don't worry about being a workaholic."

"True, but tonight neither of us are going to work."

"Then what are we going to do?" Maka asked humming as the hot chocolate warmed her stomach.

Soul shrugged, "Anything we want to."

Maka couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Yikes! Meant to publish this before Christmas. Sorry! Well here's a belated Christmas present for all yall out there! Hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

AU and characters may be slightly OOC because of it. This isn't just a story on love. In fact, I feel like it's more about growing up. There will only be 6 chapters to this fic.

I do not own Soul Eater.

Moving On and Letting Go

Chapter 4

Come the next morning, Maka was surprised when she woke up on Soul's couch, before she remembered what had transpired between the two the night before.

She hadn't known something as simple as a movie marathon paired with candy and popcorn, all the while talking and leaving commentary on the films, could be that fun. And she couldn't help but smile at the memory. Come 11:30 though she had sluggishly gotten up with every intention of heading home despite her impending drowsiness. Once again, she had found that Soul had more power over her than she would ever care to admit, especially considering that they had just really met hardly a month ago. Within seconds he had convinced her to just stay the night, after all, it was dark and late and she really shouldn't be walking home alone at such an hour. Then again, it had been the second cup of hot chocolate that had really convinced her to stay. She didn't know what Soul put in it, but it was amazing.

"Morning," Soul commented lazily yawning as he walked through the living room to his kitchen.

"Good morning," Maka replied with a bit more enthusiasm. "What are you doing?"

She got up and shuffled into the kitchen drawn by the smell of coffee. "Please tell me you made enough for me," she commented as Soul had yet to say another word.

He merely grunted in reply, and Maka got the distinct feeling that Soul was not a morning person, at least not before he had coffee. She tried not to laugh as he with barely open eyes tried to pour himself a cup. In the end, to keep him from making a mess, or worse, Maka took the coffee pitcher from Soul and poured into his cup before making a cup of her own. She scrunched her nose at the way he drank the stuff black, and instead she fished around in his refrigerator for some milk and then added some sugar as well.

"People who add milk and sugar to their coffee, don't really like coffee," he commented apparently as disgusted with her coffee habits as she was with his.

"Yep," Maka said taking a large gulp and then sighing in contentment. "And I'm okay with that," she added smiling.

He could only smirk in response, obviously amused. "By the way, Merry Christmas Maka."

She grinned, "Merry Christmas Soul."

And then the two of them clinked mugs and took another drink. Ending her sip before Soul, Maka found herself curious. "So what are your plans for the day?"

Such an innocent question, and yet Soul practically started to choke on his coffee in response. Quick to action, Maka immediately started to pat his back, "Slow down then idiot. You're gonna choke to death on Christmas, that isn't cool at all."

Soul shook his head in agreement as he continued to cough. "Sorry, just went down the wrong pipe," he commented, his voice still strained.

Maka laughed slightly, "Just be careful idiot. Coffee is meant to be drank, not inhaled no matter how much you think it might help."

He smirked at her, "I'll try, but no promises," and he was taking another sip of his coffee.

She rolled her eyes in response, "Whatever. So what are your plans for this fine Christmas day?" she asked again, still curious.

This time he didn't choke, but Soul looked beyond uncomfortable with the question. "I don't really have any," he admitted slowly, and much to Maka's surprise before he walked out of the room.

Maka stood frozen for a moment just comprehending Soul's words. "What?" she asked, only to catch a glimpse of his back retreating into the living room. "Soul, how can you have no plans?" she asked rushing to catch up with him.

He plopped down on the couch before taking another long gulp of his coffee closing his eyes seemingly not hearing her questions. "Soul?" she asked quietly taking a seat next to him.

He opened his eyes and glanced over at her after a few minutes of silence. "Why don't you have plans today Soul? Don't you have family or friends to see?" she asked carefully, understanding how Christmas could be a touchy subject due to personal experience.

Soul shifted in his seat. "Maka, who's my best friend?"

"Black Star?" Maka answered wearily.

"Did you know we've been friends since Jr. High, and by the time I met him he already had his God complex?"

Maka shook her head, "I didn't know that. You guys have been friends for a long time."

"Maka, I didn't meet Black Star at school."

She looked at him confused. What could Soul possibly mean by that? "How did you two meet then?" she asked, already knowing by the sad look in Soul's eyes that she wasn't going to like the answer.

Soul sighed, "I met Black Star at the orphanage that we both grew up in." He paused as if expecting Maka to say something, but she was only looking at him concerned as she motioned for him to continue. "My parents and older brother were killed in a random gas station hold up on the way to my brother's first violin recital."

"I'm sorry Soul," Maka said placing her hand on his knee. She could tell he was having a hard time talking about the accident despite it having happened over a decade ago based on when he met Black Star. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

He shot her a soft smile, "Thanks," and he took a deep breath continuing. "Basically, I've spent every Christmas since with Black Star, but with him and Tusbaki getting so serious, I told him to spend the day with her."

"You're a good friend Soul," Maka commented as her throat tightened. She didn't want to cry, but it was just so damn sad.

"Hey hey, you're not allowed to cry, this is my sob story," Soul joked halfheartedly as he wiped a tear from Maka's cheek with his thumb.

"Sorry," she sobbed out lightly. "It just isn't fair Soul."

He sent her another smile, "Life isn't fair, but we can still make the best of it. And like I said, I've spent every Christmas with Black Star so I wasn't really ever alone."

"No one deserves to be alone on Christmas," Maka said reflecting Soul's words from the previous night, "So you'll just have to come with me to the Mayor's party."

"The Mayor's party?!" Soul repeated looking rather surprised.

Maka laughed rubbing away the last of her tears. Today wasn't a day for tears, it was one for smiles and cheer. After all, it was Christmas. "My friend Liz's little sister Patty is dating Kid, the Mayor's son. So ever since I made friends with her I've spent the day at the Mayor's party," Maka admitted.

"That doesn't mean you can just invite me Maka," Soul reminded still looking surprised by Maka's offer.

She laughed even harder, "No you really must come. Liz tells me every year to bring someone, and every year I show up all by my lonesome self. Won't she be surprised when I show up with you!" Maka exclaimed suddenly exciting. She knew she was a rather predictable person, and for her to show up with someone, especially Soul, she knew Liz would be surprised, and it would be hilarious. Plus, like she had said, no one deserved to be alone on Christmas.

"I'm pretty sure your friend meant for you to bring a date," Soul pointed out, still being stubborn about the entire thing.

"Nonsense," Maka replied waving Soul's worries away, "the Mayor is always inviting people to his parties, he'll never mind having one more, date of mine or not."

Soul shrugged, "Sounds like you're not going to take no for an answer then."

"Nope," Maka responded popping the p. "So I suggest you go get dressed, it's a formal party so dress accordingly."

"You sure are bossy," Soul commented smirking, but he was already standing up and heading to his room.

"If you're not ready in the next thirty minutes, you'll get to see just how bossy I can be," Maka threatened over her shoulder before she settled back down on the couch and took a long sip of coffee, humming in satisfaction.

Soul did indeed managed to get ready in twenty minutes and together the two of them headed back to Maka's place. It took her fairly longer to prepare for the party but it was mostly due to the fact that Soul wouldn't stop touching all of her things.

Whereas Soul's apartment was bare except for the few necessities for living, Maka's was filled with knick knacks she had collected and bought over the years. She had multiple shelves full of romance novels and fairy tales, but she couldn't remember the last time she'd had the time to read any of them. So it didn't really help that Soul kept taking books off the shelves and putting them in other places. At first she thought he was just oblivious to his actions, but when she caught him suppressing a smirk when she placed yet another novel back where it was supposed to go, she caught on rather quickly. The next book he took off her shelf, she just hit him with it before putting it back. After that, he slowed down making her apartment even more of a mess than it already was, as in he no longer touched her books. Everything else was fair game.

He especially seemed interested in all of her picture frames and the photos placed inside. When Maka had come out of her quick shower, she had been pleased to see that Soul hadn't made too much of a mess of her apartment and instead was holding an old picture frame in his hands, merely staring at the photograph in it.

"What are you looking at?" Maka asked hand drying her hair with her towel.

"Is this your parents?" he asked tilting the frame in her direction.

Maka smiled, "Yeah," she said looking down at the old picture of her parents right after they had first gotten married. They were smiling and so happy. "They were so happy and in love when they were younger. Crazy how things change."

She put the picture back from where Soul had found it still smiling sadly. "Why do you have a picture of your parents when they were happy and together, doesn't it just serve as a reminder of what they became?" Soul asked obviously baffled by Maka's actions.

"I don't think so," Maka replied heading back to the bathroom to keep getting ready, "I think it serves a reminder of how good things can be."

After that, things went a bit quicker for Maka on getting ready, and soon they were both heading out the door together. She could tell that Soul was still a bit nervous and uncomfortable with the idea of just showing up, but he knew better than to protest against Maka. It was good that he was beginning to understand just how stubborn she was, Maka mused a tad smug with herself.

Pretty soon, both were ready to go and as neither wanted to call a cab, they headed out to the Mayor's mansion, knowing it was a fairly long walk. Thankfully, neither minded the distance as they had one another to keep each other company. By the time they had reached their destination Maka knew all about how Soul had continued to play the piano whenever he could as a tribute to his family, and he knew how she had absolutely no clue when it came to music, which he found to be quite amusing.

"Maka!" Liz exclaimed a little pink in the cheeks when she answered the door, she then paused seeing Soul, "and a friend?"

He sent Liz a small smile, but it was clear that Soul was second thinking Maka's decision to drag him along. On the other hand, Maka didn't care, "You said to bring someone to the party so I did for once."

Liz shrugged, caring that Maka had brought someone because it was Maka, not because they were technically uninvited. She knew full well that no one would care. If anything the Mayor, and host of the party, would be happy to have another person there. Liz was more concerned about what this meant for Maka.

"The more the merrier," Liz chimed as she stepped aside to allow Maka and Soul to enter. "Excuse me one second while I talk to Maka though," she added once they were inside. With that, she was practically dragging Maka away and around a corner.

"Do you have something you need to tell me?" she immediately demanded once they were alone.

Maka paused slightly confused, "Umm, not really. Unless you're referring to me bringing Soul. Sorry for not letting you know sooner?"

"Of course I'm referring to Soul," Liz hissed. "You actually start dating a guy and fail to mention it to me of all people."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Maka instantly exclaimed, "Me and Soul aren't dating."

"Yes, and my name isn't Elizabeth," Liz said sarcastically in response.

"No seriously Liz," Maka said shyly, "We're not dating. Just really good friends."

"Really?" Liz answered slowly, and Maka knew that her friend was thinking and whatever it was, it was probably devious. "Then you wouldn't mind setting him up with… I don't know, me."

"No," Maka reacted without thinking, eyes immediately going wide afterwards in revelation.

"Oh," Liz cooed knowingly.

Maka could feel her cheeks heating up, "That's not what I meant Liz." It was, but there was no way that Maka was going to admit that to Liz.

"Then what exactly did you mean Maka," Liz questioned, her tone suddenly taking a rather serious edge to it. "Because all I know is that you are now constantly with this guy, and it seems like to me that you are actually growing attached to him."

Maka took a deep breath, "Me and Soul aren't like that Liz. I just meant that he would be a terrible match for you. He's not a romantic, but a realist, and we both know that's not your type."

"But it is yours," Liz said back, pure concern shining through her words.

"I don't have a type Liz, cause I don't date," Maka reminded her. "It's okay that I brought Soul today right? He was kinda worried about showing up uninvited honestly."

Liz simply waved her hand, seemingly allowing Maka's lie about not having a type to pass without question. "Yeah, no worries, Mayor Death always appreciates the extra company."

Maka smiled, "Good, then let's get back to this party." And with that, the two of them rejoined Soul, who had been waiting by the door uncomfortably, and then headed into the party.

The day after Christmas Maka groaned as she woke up. She hadn't done any work at all over the last two days, so today going back to work was going to be killer. Thankfully, she didn't have any appointments, but she had so many pairs to put together and set up dates for, that she really couldn't handle anything else at this point.

Knowing that stalling wouldn't help anyone, Maka flung herself out of bed and rushed to get ready for the day. It was early, but any extra time she could get she knew she'd use, and therefore, Maka did not slow down.

She arrived at the office awake and ready to tackle the day and couldn't help but smile at Liz's obviously hung-over form unlocking the door for the two of them. Maka had watched her friend drink way too much eggnog the night before, much to her amusement, and despite several warnings, Liz had indeed ended up with the after affects the next morning.

"Not a word," Liz muttered struggling with the lock much more than usual.

"I didn't say anything," Maka defended, although she was unable to keep the small smirk off her face.

"But you think so loudly, it's impossible to not know what you're thinking," Liz hissed as she gave up and handed her keys to Maka while stepping out of her way.

"That's not me Liz," Maka replied trying to keep the teasing tone out of her voice as she easily unlocked the door, "That's just your own conscience."

Liz scoffed. "I don't have a conscience." Maka grinned as her and Liz entered the office. "Why do we have to work the day after Christmas again?" Liz groaned as she flopped down in her seat.

Maka grinned feeling at once at home. She took a deep breath, "Because there's work to be done and better now than later." And with that, she walked into her office.

"Maka?" Liz called out after her.

She peaked her head back through the door, "Hmm?"

"You know it's okay to fall in love right?"

"Of course it is Liz," Maka answered back, unconcerned with her receptionist's words as she went into her office.

Liz waited to hear the click of Maka's door closing before she said another word. "Then why won't you allow yourself to Maka?" she asked as she laid her head down on her desk, head still pounding.

While Liz's day wore on as she haphazardly tried to do the books and write down her and Maka's upcoming appointments, Maka's day flew by. Having given herself the last two days off, Maka found herself in a new clarity of mind and matching people was being quicker than usual. It wasn't until after Maka and Liz's lunch break that Maka realized Soul hadn't texted her all day. After being in constant contact with the man for the past two days, Maka found herself wanting to maintain some sort of connection to him. Therefore, before she got back to work, she sent him a quick text asking how his first day back at work was.

Then Maka was back to work feeling not only pleased with the work she had already managed to do in one day, but happy for unknown reasons. Shrugging it off, she had continued to work diligently through the afternoon. It wasn't until late that night when Maka was in bed trying to sleep, that she realized Soul had never texted her back. She tried not to think about it not noticing the small frown that had appeared on her face.

It had been a week since Christmas and Maka hadn't heard a peep from Soul, not even on New Year's. She tried not to be too upset about it, but it was frustrating to send a text every day and never get a response. Maka didn't want to seem clingy, after all, she had lived without Soul in her life for years and had been fine, so she knew she could live without the guy.

However, it seemed like every little thing that had happened to her recently she wanted to share with him. She wondered what he would think of a particularly ugly shade of yellow that one of her clients had met with her wearing. She questioned if he would like the new Chinese place she had tried two nights ago. She wanted to hear his opinion of Black Star and Tsubaki moving in with each other so soon after starting to date.

Every little thing that was going on in her life, she found herself wanting to share with him. So it was immensely frustrating that every text she had sent had been promptly ignored by him. It had gotten to the point that she had stopped sending the damn things, because she felt like a fool. She also didn't want to admit how frustrated she was with herself for feeling so dependent on someone she hadn't met that long ago. Even more so, she didn't want to admit how lonely she had begun to feel again.

Liz's schedule had become hectic quickly after Christmas because she was helping Mayor Death with his New Year's Celebration, and so every hour she wasn't at work with Maka, she was busy at the Mayor's mansion. Maka had fallen back into routine and proceeded home every night after work, including on New Year's, and worked late trying to get as far ahead as possible. However, getting ahead in the matchmaking business wasn't exactly a plus, because as new clients came in and signed up, Maka would see better pairs to set up than those she had already planned for, and therefore, she would be forced to go back and redo work that had already been previously done.

Still, Maka was dedicated to her work, and therefore she continued to try and get ahead, only to backtrack and redo couples and date ideas as better ones presented themselves. It was immensely tedious work, and unfortunately with no other social outlet, because she barely saw Tsubaki anymore, she was finding herself rather stressed out. Furthermore, it didn't help when she was given a notice that her apartment was going to be fumigated in a week's time, and she had to find somewhere else to stay.

Simply put, Maka felt as if she was being pulled in a million directions and while she usually reveled in her work, it was beginning to wear on her when she had nothing else besides it.

That was when Tsubaki came by.

It had surprised Maka as they hadn't seen each other since before Christmas, but she had been happy to see her friend, especially when she was so blissful. Maka had known her and Black Star's relationship had been going great, but she hadn't known her friend was constantly glowing because of it. She was immensely proud, not only because she had set the two up, but because Tsubaki had finally found someone who would love her the way she had always needed.

However, the visit was short lived as Tsubaki actually had to head to work. She had asked Maka for a favor though. Apparently, Black Star had been concerned about Soul over the last week because the guy was on a case and he didn't think that Soul was eating enough. It surprised Maka to hear that Black Star had been so worried about Soul, but she supposed thinking about their past that they were rather close. Anyway, Tsubaki had purposely made some extra food for Soul, but wasn't able to drop it off because she actually didn't know where the station was, and unsurprisingly neither did Black Star.

Therefore, the only solution she had been able to come up with was to ask Maka if she could deliver the food. Tusbaki knew of Maka's relationship with her father, but also knew Maka's compassion would outweigh her distaste for her papa. Unable to say no, Maka had indeed agreed to take the food to Soul. She figured if nothing else, it was practically on her way home and would save Tsubaki some time. With much thanks, Tsubaki had then departed back to her own work.

Maka tried to act as if knowing she was going to see Soul didn't affect her, but she couldn't deny the small smile that kept growing on her face. Then she would remember how he hadn't texted her back and a small frown would form instead. She honestly didn't know how to feel about seeing the guy after no contact the entire week. In the end, she admitted to herself if nothing else, she had missed talking with Soul.

So when Maka had shown up at the Police Station holding a basket with Tusbaki's food in it, she tried not to feel nervous. She walked into the station looking as confident as possible. What she had found, was a bit more hectic than she ever remembered the place being.

Officers were running around yelling out orders or just shouting in general. There were papers being ruffled, paperwork being filled out, coffee being drank loudly by a group obviously on break, officers constantly entering and leaving the station, and so much more that Maka had a hard time taking it all in.

"Maka!" she suddenly heard someone call out.

She turned to find not Soul, but Kilik jogging over to her. "Long time no see, how have you been?" he asked with a smile.

Maka was not fooled though. She could see the bags under Kilik's eyes and knew that he was probably having a hard time adjusting to single fatherhood. They had been high school friends, and she knew that he was a good guy and would be able to handle it in the long run. Kilik had always been a tough guy, and while he was a softie with his kids, he could handle just about anything.

"I'm good," Maka replied cheerfully. "Been busy with the holiday season honestly. Everybody seems to be looking for 'the one' when the holidays roll around. It's almost as bad as the weeks leading up to Valentine's Day."

He chuckled at that, "I can only imagine."

"Well how bout you then," Maka asked smiling. "Looking forward to getting back out there in the dating world?" While many would have been more careful about the subject of dating with a recently divorced man, Maka knew Kilik well enough to know he would hate it if she danced around the subject with him.

Kilik smiled, obviously appreciative of Maka's honesty with him, "I've been thinking about it, but honestly I'm not too much in a rush. Plus I haven't a clue who would take the kids while I was out. They can be quite a handful," he admitted making a thoughtful face.

Maka laughed, "Well, I'd love to set you up with someone sometime if you didn't mind," she offered. "Plus, I'm sure I could handle the little monsters while you were out."

"Oh no Maka, that'd be way too much," Kilik said smiling appreciatively as he shook his head.

"It's no big deal," she immediately insisted already putting together a profile for him mentally. "It's my job, and I like to do it."

He was hesitant, but Maka knew he would submit, considering anyone who allowed her to talk about dating in front of them actually wanted her to set them up with someone, even if they didn't know it themselves. "Fine, but only if the girl is kickass," he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

She immediately took it in her own. "Deal."

"Well," Kilik continued as they dropped hands, "what brings you down to the station. I'm sure you're not down here just to set me up with someone," he chuckled lightly at that. "You here to see your dad?"

"Oh no!" Maka quickly exclaimed. "I'm actually here to see Soul, do you know where I'd find him."

If Kilik was surprised by Maka's admittance of who she really wanted to see, he didn't show it. Then again, he had never been the type to judge. "Yeah, I can show you the way."

He then proceeded to head through the mess of officers on coffee break, down a couple halls, and with a few simple turns they were standing in front of a desk covered in papers and surrounded by boards filled with papers, pictures, notes, and more. However, there was no Soul.

"Well, this is his desk, but I'm not sure where he is…" Kilik trailed off looking around. Maka did the same.

She really didn't want to have come all the way to the station only to find that Soul wasn't there at all. How was she supposed to get him the food Tsubaki made now? She supposed that she knew where he lived, but hadn't he said that when he was on a case he practically lived at his office? She wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

Thankfully, that was when Spirit Albarn, Maka's father, came storming in with Soul close on his heels.

"I know that he's the one who did it though sir!"

"That's great Evans," Spirit snapped, "Now just find me some actual evidence!"

Soul groaned, and gave a quick wave to Maka and Kilik before turning back to Maka's father. She was shocked to see him act so nonchalantly toward her. But then again, her own father hadn't even noticed her presence.

It was surreal to Maka as she watched her father and Soul argue back and forth, both just as passionate about their work as the other. She knew that Soul was nothing like her womanizing father, but in this setting, they were the exact same, just polar opposites in viewpoint.

"Look, I know you're always right on your hunches Evans," Spirit admitted harshly, "But until we have any evidence that he's our guy, I'm not arresting anyone," and then he proceeded to storm out of the room still not noticing Maka. She was even more stumped by that, then Soul not seeing her. After all, her father was the clingiest person she had ever met, so for him to not see her was rather unreal.

Meanwhile, Soul groaned loudly before plopping down at his desk holding his head in his hands. For a second the muffled noises of the rest of the station filled his office. "Kilik, could you-"

"Get you another cup of coffee?" Kilik finished grinning, "Sounds like you need it. I'll be right back," and then he was out of the room and it was just Maka and Soul.

"Maka, what are you-" This time, it was Soul who cut off himself, as his head whipped up in surprise, eyes wide in shock. "Maka!" he exclaimed practically jumping from his chair.

Maka had to hold back a giggle, "Good to see that I warrant more than a quick wave," she said teasingly.

Soul shook his head, "Sorry, I just noticed you were there. I mean I saw you when I came in, but I," he was obviously struggling for words, and Maka suddenly found herself rather proud of the way she had made him practically speechless as he stumbled over his words.

"Soul, I get it," she laughed, unable to take his rambling anymore. "How many times do you think I've managed to get sucked into work like that."

He froze for a moment before it became clear to him that she wasn't mad at him, and then he grinned. "Sorry, just been crazy busy. What are you doing here by the way," he asked plopping back in his seat.

Maka realized looking at Soul, she had never seen him as exhausted and strung out as he appeared before her now. If Kilik had small bags under his eyes, then Soul's eyes had bags the size of trash bags under them. His appearance was slightly more disheveled than usual, but based on the way he always dressed immaculate every time she had ever seen him, she supposed that this was about as messy that he let himself get. Even his hair seemed droopy, not having its usual spikes.

"Black Star was worried so he sent Tsubaki with food to me to give to you because neither knew where the station was," she recounted setting the basket of food on Soul's desk on as little paper as she could.

Soul shook his head, "Dumbass, I've given him the address a hundred times and he always manages to lose it."

Maka's eye caught with Soul's suddenly, and she felt her cheeks heat up unsurprisingly. "I was also kinda worried," she admitted hurriedly.

Soul's confused expression quickly told her that he didn't understand why she would be concerned. "You haven't answered any of my texts the last week," she confessed quietly.

"Fuck!" and he was suddenly rummaging around on his desk. "Sorry," he said not looking up. "I tend to forget about everything else when I'm on a case."

"No worries, as long as you take care of yourself," she answered cheerfully. She tried not to think of how these last five minutes with Soul seemed to make her relax more than she had all week.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed, pulling out his phone from his seemingly endless pile of work. He frowned, "It's dead."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, "You really do lose yourself in your work don't you," she asked as she took the phone from his hand and grabbed his charger, that had just happened to fall off the desk during his rummaging, and plugged it into the wall.

"Have you been eating either?"

The loud rumble that suddenly came from his stomach couldn't have had better timing. She laughed as Soul blushed obviously embarrassed. "It's a good thing that Tsubaki sent me with food or you would probably never eat," she said heading for the door. "Do I need to threaten to show up with lunch for you tomorrow to make you eat?" she said flirtatiously from the doorway.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he shot right back.

Maka froze surprised. She hadn't actually expected him to want her to come by. After all, he had just ignored her for the last week, on accident, but all the same. As she looked into Soul's eyes, she saw that he was nervous despite trying to come across confident. He knew he had messed up, and of all the ways to mess up, she understood this the most. How many times had she blown off her friends for work? She had lost count. Plus, she reasoned, it was nice to see someone as passionate and dedicated to their work as she was.

"Chinese food okay?" she simply asked.

"It's perfect," he said smirking.

"Okay," she said with a slight nod as she slipped out of his office.

She knew she was blushing, but for once she allowed herself to enjoy the moment and not overthink it. She had been wrong after all, Soul had missed her, or else she'd highly doubt that he would have invited her to lunch as soon as tomorrow. Humming to herself she smiled looking forward to the next day, despite the teasing she would receive from Liz.

"MAKA!"

"Shit!" Maka cursed. It seemed that her father had finally discovered her presence in the station. Therefore, she made a quick exit, knowing that a confrontation from her father in the station of all places would not go over well.

* * *

I should be updating sooner rather than later. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	5. Chapter 5

AU and characters may be slightly OOC because of it. This isn't just a story on love. In fact, I feel like it's more about growing up. There will only be 6 chapters to this fic.

I do not own Soul Eater.

Moving On and Letting Go

Chapter 5

"So that's basically what I've been doing all week," Soul said taking a large bite of his Chinese food.

When Maka had showed up the next day, Soul had actually met her out front and suggested that they go to a nearby park to eat rather than his office. It wasn't until later that he actually admitted that Spirit had practically kicked him out at noon because he felt that Soul should take a break from work. Spirit had not known that Soul was going to meet with Maka, amusingly enough, or perhaps he wouldn't have kicked him out at all.

Maka had found the entire situation rather hilarious, and honestly she was a tad proud of her father for actually caring about his men so much. Although the feeling was a bit sour when she thought of how much compassion he had for them, rather than her mama and herself while she was growing up.

"Sounds like you've been busy then," Maka commented nodding along with Soul's explanation of the case he was working on.

"Yeah," Soul admitted, "Thanks for letting me talk about it, it actually really helps to get these ideas out in the open and get a second opinion outside of the force."

Maka nodded again understanding. "I get it, my Papa used to come home all the time and explain everything to Mama," Maka smiled at the memory. "It helped him a lot too."

"That's pretty cool," Soul commented smiling. "Enough about me though, what have you been up to? How was New Year's?"

She scoffed lightly at that. "Work work, and unsurprisingly more work," she admitted. "Just been working a lot since Christmas trying to get ahead on everything. Christmas time though Valentines is just a busy time of year."

"Wait, so you didn't even go out for New Year's?" Soul questioned stunned.

Maka gave him a pointed look, "You were working on New Year's too, so don't judge."

"Yeah, but-"

She glared at him and Soul quickly cut off what he had been about to say. He knew her well she mused with a small smile to herself.

"Well, anything else exciting happen then?" he asked uncomfortably, probably because he wanted to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, I also found out that my apartment is going to fumigated which means I have to live somewhere else for about a week, just my luck," she said before taking a large bite.

"So where are you going to stay?" Soul asked, once again relaxed.

Maka shrugged, "Honestly haven't got a clue."

"If you want you can stay at my place," Soul suddenly offered.

She was more than surprised. "No no I wouldn't want to intrude."

Soul waved her off digging in his pocket for something. "Seriously, stay at my place Maka." He pulled out his keys and started to twist one off its keychain. "I haven't been home all week and with the way this case is going, it's probably gonna be another couple of weeks before I'm able to sleep at home."

He held out the key to Maka, who was uncertain on whether to take it or not. She honestly could just stay in a hotel for a week, but she honestly didn't want to spend the money. She had thought about staying with a friend but Liz's place with Kid and Patty was out of the question as it was much too hectic, and Black Star had recently just moved in with Tsubaki and she didn't want to rain on their parade. She had even debated about staying with her papa for a while, before quickly realizing that she'd rather sleep on the streets than with that man anywhere close to her where he could annoy her to death. In all honesty, staying at Soul's place was the perfect solution. Yet she was still slightly uncomfortable with the idea.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes I am," Soul replied grabbing her hand and forcing the key into it. "I'm not coming home for a while, and I'm still paying rent so hell it'd be nice for someone to get something out of it," he chuckled.

Maka bit her lip, but she already knew she was going to say yes to Soul. "Fine, but I don't want to take your key, cause then-"

"Relax Maka," Soul interrupted her, causing her to frown. "It's just a spare key, I've still got my own if I do have the time to come home."

She sighed, "Okay, and thank you thank you thank you," she chanted actually starting to relax. "But I owe you big time for this okay?"

He laughed at that, "Fine fine, just don't try to set me up with anyone okay?"

Maka frowned. In all of her life, she had never once been asked to not set someone up. It didn't make sense, after all, it's what she was good at and people appreciated her for it. "Why not?" slipped out without thought.

Soul's expression suddenly became much more serious as he leaned in close to Maka. "I'm already interested in someone," he said as a small smirk rested on his lips. Maka tried to ignore the small shiver than went up her back at his velvety tone.

"Okay," Maka managed to squeak out slightly horrified at her own voice. She could feel the blush staining her cheeks, and she tried to ignore the fact that Soul was still smirking at her. For a couple of minutes the two sat in silence as Maka tried to figure out what to say next and Soul was obviously amused with her.

"So what do you think of Black Star and Tsubaki already moving in together," he asked out of nowhere, but Maka wasn't complaining.

"I'm so happy you brought that up," she admitted finally feeling her heartbeat return to normal. "I've been dying to talk about that with you all week."

* * *

Walking into Soul's apartment, Maka felt rather odd. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was strange to think that she would be living here for the next week, and without seeing Soul. Though she wasn't guaranteed not to see him, but he had made it clear that he was going to be extremely busy for a while.

The apartment was just so bare, and she was extremely thankful that she had grabbed a couple of household objects to liven up the place while she was there. Firstly, there was her trusty alarm clock, which she placed by the couch. Soul had said that she could sleep in his bed, but she merely had blushed at the thought. No, she was going to sleep on the couch, plus it was super comfortable.

The other thing she had brought besides necessities for the next week, was a few pictures in their frames. There was the one of her parents happily married before she had been born, then there was one of her and Tsubaki hanging out in high school, and finally one of her, Liz, and Tsubaki all in their graduation cap and gowns the day of graduation from university. All three made her smile more than any of the others she owned and she had found herself packing them without thought. Placing them randomly around Soul's apartment, she couldn't help but smile at how much more welcoming the place seemed.

And that's when it hit her exactly how she could repay Soul for letting him crash here while her apartment was being fumigated.

Strangely, it never crossed her mind that her idea might take her away from her work in order to complete.

Three weeks later, Soul finally got a break on his case and Maka couldn't be happier. Yes, she was pleased that another criminal had been arrested and taken off the streets of Death City. Yes, she was relieved that Soul might actually get a few full nights of sleep. After all, the past few weeks he had looked extremely tired every time she managed to have an opportunity to meet up with him. But what she was more excited about than anything was the surprise she had gotten for Soul.

She had managed to put it together in two weeks, so for the last week she had practically been bursting at the seams to tell Soul about his surprise. But she had resisted. She wanted him to go home to his apartment and simply see the surprise. She really hoped he liked it and wasn't mad at her for making some minor adjustments to his place.

"You're off work now?" she asked as Soul came out of the station looking exhausted, but happier than he had for the past month.

He didn't look surprised that she was waiting on him. She had warned him via text that she was going to walk him home today to make sure he didn't pass out on the way. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't lying. The two of them began to walk together.

"Yeah, your dad made me go home without even finishing all my paperwork," he grinned shaking his head.

She giggled at that, "You know as much as you two fight, I think that he actually might like you."

Soul raised an eyebrow to that, "Really?"

"Nah!" Maka retaliated smirking.

He chuckled at that, and the rest of the way back to his apartment was filled with playful banter. However, the moment that they arrived at Soul's door, Maka quickly jumped in front of him.

Soul's confused look, immediately made Maka more nervous than she had ever been about her gift. "I kinda got you something for letting me stay at your place," she blurted out before shrinking back at how loud her voice had come out.

He slowly blinked as if still confused, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Maka quickly answered. She bit her lip, "I just wanted to do something nice for you, and honestly you deserve it Soul." She turned around and began to unlock Soul's door with the key he had let her borrow that she had just "forgotten" to ever give back. "Just don't be mad okay?" she said before opening Soul's door and letting him into his home.

Soul cautiously walked into his apartment, almost as if in a trance.

His silence only caused Maka to worry even more. Perhaps she had overstepped her boundaries. "I just thought that since you seemed to like them so much at my place that you might like some yourself," she rationalized out loud.

Soul still didn't speak as he walked over to the closest frame residing on the end table for his couch. "I figured you liked the pictures and would want some of your own. I mean, that's my favorite thing about my home, and it's kinda what makes a home a home ya know?" Maka knew she was rambling but couldn't seem to stop as Soul put the picture frame down and walked over to the next.

"There's six of them total," Maka continued. "I thought about getting all the frames in black, but I thought that would be a little too black and white for this place. You needed some color in here and I figured you'd like the red frames more than any other color."

Soul still hadn't responded to her, not even in expression, and Maka couldn't help but start to feel like she had made an awful mistake. Finding six different pictures of Soul from separate occasions had been more difficult than she had thought. She had actually just been trying to find as many as possible and had only managed the six.

"Please say something Soul?" she said with more emotion than she had intended.

For the first time since he had entered his apartment, Soul looked up at Maka. Carefully in silence he put down the picture he was holding and quickly walked over to her. Before she could say or do a thing, he had wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly in a hug. "Thank you," were his only words.

Slowly, Maka put her arms around Soul in return. "I'm just happy that you liked them," she said grinning while ignoring the heat she felt in her cheeks and comfortable his body felt against hers.

He pulled away from her so that he could look her in the eyes, "Like them?" he scoffed at the idea. "This has got to be the coolest gift anyone's ever gotten me." Maka beamed, "I mean it's kinda girly," he teased grinning and making Maka frown, but then he laughed. "But still the coolest."

"Good," Maka said with a nod. "I have to show you all of them though," she said now excited. "Do you know how much of a pain in the butt it was to find some of these?"

Soul chuckled at her, but Maka ignored it as she dragged Soul over to the first frame, "This one is the whole police staff, that is taken yearly is what Kilik told me."

"Ahh, so that's who you got this from."

Maka nodded, "Yeah I asked him for help and he found me two really good pictures. This one was still when you were a junior officer, but I'm not exactly sure what year honestly, and Kilik wasn't really sure either."

"Looking at it I don't really know either," Soul admitted.

She simply rolled her eyes before grabbing Soul's hand and continuing to show off her work to him.

"There's a picture I got from Kid actually, it was taken at the Christmas party this year. He had a ton of pictures but I couldn't really decide which one I liked best so I just chose the one with everyone. Oh, and there's one that Black Star got for me."

"Black Star found you pictures," Soul stammered, obviously surprised.

"Well, he didn't have that many," Maka said shrugging. "But he found me this one of you guys pretty soon after you met at the orphanage, and you've even got a little baby fat still," she cooed, knowing Soul would hate her for it.

"Shut up," he said jokingly.

"Fine fine," Maka replied, "Oh and here's the other one that Black Star found for me, when you two graduated from high school. You guys look so much smaller than you are now."

Soul chuckled, "That's because we were so much smaller."

"Well, yeah. Anyway," Maka continued. "This one is the other one Kilik found for me, and it was when you were promoted to detective and you guys all celebrated that night." Unlike the others, this picture was not posed, but rather taken on a whim as Soul busted open a bottle of champagne surrounded by other officers. "Looks like you guys had a lot of fun," Maka commented waggling her eyebrows at Soul, who proceeded to elbow her.

"What did you expect honestly, I actually don't remember most of that night."

Under normal circumstances Maka might have disapproved, but instead she found the whole situation pretty funny. "You're lucky then that Kilik didn't give me embarrassing pictures from that night."

"Do you think he has any?" Soul asked smirking at her. She only laughed, unsure of the answer but still finding the whole thing rather hilarious.

"I can't believe you had a picture of this though," Soul said picking up the last picture frame in his living room.

"It wasn't that hard to find, I mean Kilik had it," Maka admitted still laughing to herself.

"No, I mean this picture Maka," Soul said holding up the last frame in front of her face.

She quickly sobered up as her cheeks flared up to a bright crimson and she had to hold back a nervous giggle. "I actually wasn't going to give you that picture, but Liz insisted that I had to. She's actually the one who took it."

Soul was looking at it rather seriously and Maka felt herself growing more and more uncomfortable with the situation. After all, it was a picture of Soul and Maka dancing at the Gala that they had truly met at. The photo was focused on the two of them, and everyone else surrounding them on the dance floor was slightly blurry. Maka actually would have refused to give the picture to Soul had it not been for the fact that the two of them looked so damn happy smiling at each other, plus Liz had kinda forced her into giving that picture once she had heard of Maka's plan to repay Soul.

"Liz said something about that if I was going to do something like this for you, that I should make sure you had just a picture of us, and then she threatened to tell you about the surprise if I didn't use it," Maka said, still feeling awkward standing there as Soul practically memorized the picture in his hands.

"Well, Liz is right," he finally said, surprising her. Soul looked up at Maka, "I definitely need a picture of just us."

Maka was taken aback to the point that she didn't have the slightest clue on what to say. She merely stared back at Soul as he smiled almost shyly back at her. When he took a slow step toward her, looking completely serious, she felt her heart rate speed up and her cheeks heat up even more. Maka couldn't help her eyes as they glanced down at Soul's lips for just a moment before meeting up with his eyes. He was so close and she could feel her body going crazy on the inside while outside it remained absolutely frozen.

"I should show you the last frame," she suddenly spurt out quickly turning away from Soul and dodging into his room. Her heart was pounding. She didn't know how close they had just been, but it had been much much too close and she couldn't handle it. No, she was just imagining that he was leaning towards her she was sure.

"I thought you said there were only six pictures," Soul answered rather calmly following after her. Yep, he wasn't even a tad flustered, Maka noted, almost disappointed for a moment.

"There are only six pictures, but there's a blank frame in your room that matches the others if you must know," she answered smiling nervously.

Soul looked at her curiously, "Why is there an empty frame in here?"

Maka took a deep breath. "You know how the other day we were talking about how I kept a picture of my family to remind me of all the good times." Soul nodded. "Well, I wanted you to have a picture of your family as well, so that you could remember the good times and not just the bad," she admitted knowing that she was stepping on egg shells. Thankfully, Soul didn't look angry, although, he just looked rather expressionless at the moment. "I asked Black Star if he had any pictures of your family and he didn't, but he said that you did. So I bought you the frame so you could put that picture in it," she admitted slowly.

He didn't say anything, but walked past her to his nightstand that the blank picture frame sat on and opened up the small drawer. Maka held her breath, as he pulled out a small picture and slipped it into the picture frame with a sad smile. He back over his shoulder at her.

"I think you're right, I need to remember the bad along with the good," he grinned, "So thank you Maka."

The next two weeks seemed to pass in a flash for Maka. With Soul not on a case at the moment, he had more time to spend with her than ever before, and despite this being the busiest time of the year, as it was leading up to Valentines Day, Maka managed to find the time to spend with him.

It had started with them going to lunch together on Maka's break. Then Soul had begun to walk Maka home under the excuse that it was for her own protection. Maka had laughed at that knowing full well that she could take care of herself, but enjoying Soul's company, so she didn't refuse his offer. When Soul got another case a week before Valentine's, Maka had been slightly disappointed, but she knew how he worked now and wouldn't worry when he didn't answer her texts. To her astonishment, the Soul's case was solved within a few days, and she didn't have to go without his company for long. When she had told him just how surprised she was, he had merely laughed and explained that the majority of his cases were actually like that. The one after Christmas simply had been much much worse than usual. The only thing Maka could think of was that it explained just why Black Star had been so worried about Soul.

After that case, it became habbit for Maka to hang out with Soul after work back at his place. The first time had been so he had an excuse to watch a movie without sounding pathetic doing so all alone, but after that, things just progressed smoothly. For the first time ever, Maka found herself having to turn down drinks with Liz one night because she already had plans with Soul. Of course, they had simply scheduled it for another night, but Maka had been more than surprised at the aspect. Before, it had been her having to make all the plans with Liz or Tsubaki because usually they were busier than her. It was nice to be the busy one for once.

They talked about anything and everything in their lives and Maka found herself opening up to Soul more than anyone she could think of. He knew all about her family issues, but now he had come to understand them as if they were his own.

In turn, he had opened up to her about exactly what had happened to his family. How as the youngest child he had been rather spoiled and had his mom wrapped around his finger. How he hadn't practiced his piano like he was supposed to, and being good parents they had punished him by making him stay home on the night of his brother's recital. He hadn't been mad at them, just sad that he had to miss out, and then confused when they never came home. Apparently they had stopped for gas, and the rest was history.

It broke Maka's heart to hear about Soul's family, but she was also amazed by how well Soul had adjusted to it. If anything, it had fueled his desire for criminals to see justice and had caused him to pursue a career in law enforcement. She was stunned at the way Soul had taken the worst thing that had ever happened to him and turned it around and made something so positive out of it. When she told him so, he tried to convince her that she had done the same with her parents' divorce and then starting a matchmaking business, but Maka didn't think it was the same. After all, Soul took something that had affected him and changed his life for the better. She had taken something that had affected her personally, and shoved it down in the back of her head, and tried to make other people's lives better. In any case, she didn't date. Therefore, her life was not personally changed.

However, she refrained from telling Soul all that. The way he looked at her so happy to be able to share his woe with someone else that might understand on some level almost broke her heart. She did understand, but that didn't mean she was what Soul wanted her to be.

The day before Valentine's Day was always the worst for Maka. No matter how hard she tried, she always had at least one desperate idiot who thought she could set them up on a date for the next day.

"I'm sorry sir, but it takes one to two weeks for me to process your profile and match it accordingly with one of my other clients," she said calmly, although she really wanted to scream at this particular dumbass. He had been hounding her for the last hour on why he couldn't get a date for the next day, and it was immensely frustrating because she was supposed to be done for the day about half an hour ago. Furthermore, she had made previous plans with Soul that she was currently running late for.

"But I need a date for tomorrow!" the man said desperately. "I don't want to be some loser that doesn't have a date on Valentine's day!"

Not having any big plans for the day herself, Maka took slight offense to the man's words. "Look, there is simply no way to set you up with another client by tomorrow that would be a guaranteed good match." The man started to say something, but Maka held up her hand sharply cutting him off. "Furthermore, it's perfectly fine to stay home alone for Valentine's day, it's just another day of the year. You don't hear me whining and moaning about how I don't have a date for tomorrow."

The way the man's eyes immediately lit up, Maka instantaneously regretted her words.

"Then go out with me!" the man said.

Maka's eyebrow twitched. She didn't care if she lost this man as a client anymore, she was late to see Soul and she was tired from dealing with idiots like him all day. Therefore, she only had two words for him, "Get Out!"

"Can you believe his nerve!" Maka loudly complained to Soul as they walked through the park. As it was a rather pleasant day, the two had decided to take a walk before heading back to Soul's place. Plus, Maka had a theory that Soul recognized when she was worked up over something and probably needed to blow off steam, which she always did better when she was moving.

Soul only looked confused as he strolled casually beside her. "Okay, why exactly is it a bad thing that some guy asked you out for Valentine's day when you don't have a date?"

Maka rolled her eyes at Soul, "It's completely inappropriate to even suggest that I date a client."

He nodded his head in agreement, "But forgive me if I'm wrong Maka, but you don't seem that upset about him just being a client, if anything you just sound mad that he asked you out."

She bit the inside of her lip unwilling to actually admit to Soul that he was right. While it was inappropriate for a client to ask her out, she wasn't really that mad at him for that reason. She just didn't like being asked out. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable, because she didn't date.

"I'm guessing that I'm right considering you haven't said a word since I asked," Soul said rather nonchalantly as they continued to walk. "Question, why haven't I ever seen you date Maka?"

Maka went rather wide-eyed at that. "I don't know," she answered surprised that Soul was asking her something so direct.

"Liar," he quickly retorted with a small snort.

"I'm not!" she retaliated immediately. "I just don't have time to date okay?"

He suddenly stopped walking and stared at her. "Yet you have time to spend with me every day?" he asked rather harshly.

"You're mad at me for spending time with you?!" Maka quickly shot back annoyed and hurt by Soul's words. Where was all of this coming from? He seemed perfectly fine with her yesterday, but now, looking at Soul's eyes looking sharply back at her, Maka could tell he was annoyed with her. She just didn't know why. For a moment, the two of them just stood there in the park both angry though Maka didn't understand why he was.

His body visibly relaxed after a minute, "Forget about it Maka," he said as he walked past her looking rather defeated.

But Maka wasn't the kind of person to shrug his comments off, and he should have known that. "No!" she called after him, refusing to move. He looked back over his shoulder at her. It was clear that he just wanted Maka to drop the subject, but she refused. Perhaps she was just feeling confrontational. Or it could have been that she was still annoyed with her last client of the day. But perhaps, some part of her knew what was coming, and knew what she had to do. "What are you trying to say Soul?!" she demanded actually stomping her foot in frustration.

Once again, it was as if time simply stopped for them as Maka stared at Soul who was only half turned around standing there frozen. Only the silent wind brushing her hair gently reassured her that the two of them were indeed standing in silence, watching each another. She refused to be the first to break, because if she did then Soul would have won and they would have to continue on as if nothing happened. But by the look in Soul's eyes, Maka knew that something was up. Something she had said or done had irked him in a way she had never seen before.

He finally took a step toward her while taking a deep breath as if he was about to dive into something that he wasn't sure of. "I'm asking if you don't date clients, or if you don't date at all?"

"That's not really your business," Maka automatically shot back, knowing the answer, but not wanting to tell Soul of all people.

He took another deep breath and another couple of steps so that he was right in front of her. "Fine, I'll make it my business, because what I'm really trying to say is that I want to take you out on a date Maka."

Maka could feel the way her heart immediately clamped up at Soul's words and she knew that her eyes were wide in surprise. Of all the things that Soul could have said, she knew that those words had more of an impact on her than anything else could have. Her hands suddenly felt warm as Soul took them in his own standing even closer to her than before. She couldn't breathe. He was too close. It was suffocating her. She couldn't do it. She wanted to, but she couldn't.

"I- I- I can't Soul," she said gently pulling her hands out of his own. Her heart felt heavy, and it was strange to think how mad she had been only moments before.

"Why?"

She couldn't stand to look at him, not when he looked and sounded like that. A part of her wanted to say yes so badly, but she couldn't. She never could.

"I don't date," she answered truthfully looking down at her feet, unwilling to look him in the eyes. She knew she wouldn't like what she saw, so why look at all.

"Why?" he repeated stiffly.

Maka bit her lip and gave her go to response, "Because I don't have time to. My dedication is to my job. I don't have time to waste on meaningless relationships."

"So our relationship isn't important to you then?" he quickly snapped back, obviously losing his patience with her.

"No!" she looked up without thought, only to catch his eyes with her own. It made her want to cry, seeing the hurt look on his face. "That's not what I'm saying Soul!" She could feel her voice cracking, but couldn't seem to do anything about it. Why did it matter anyway? Who cared if Soul saw how frustrated she was with this whole situation. This was not how today was supposed to go!

"Then what are you saying?!" he snapped, becoming more and more angry with each passing second.

"I just don't date okay?!" she yelled back.

"Don't you see Maka! You're so busy making other people happy that you're not ever going to find happiness for yourself!"

Maka was stunned, and rather pissed. Who was Soul to judge her happiness! "I am happy helping others. I am perfectly happy just the way I am Soul!" she hissed taken aback by his words.

"Bull Shit Maka!" Soul immediately shot back. "You go and help all these people find true love and you think that will make you happy, but it doesn't. Not in the long run." Soul's eyes were flaring in anger and Maka was beginning to realize just how much Soul was pissed at her. " No," he continued "all it does is it allows you to disillusion yourself into thinking you're happy alone and helping others when really you just get to see _client_ after _client_ gain true happiness, while you sit at home working to help more gain that, only becoming more and more bitter with the world." For a moment Soul paused and lowered his voice. "You're so busy getting everyone else's happy ending, you've forgotten that you don't even have one yourself."

His words cut like a knife, because some part of her knew that he was right. But all Maka could do was simply stare at him in shock and silence.

"I'm sorry, but Maka, I've been hinting that I've liked you for months, and you gave all the green lights in my favor. I can't just keep chasing after you and hoping that you'll change your mind," Soul paused letting out a shuttering breath. "I'm not that guy Maka. I can't dwell on something and keep holding on when it'll only hurt to do so." He looked her deep in the eyes, "So I'm asking you one more time, do you see this going anywhere or am I just a friend to you?"

Maka tried to keep the tears from her eyes, but she knew she was failing. She hadn't known just how passionate Soul could be about her of all people, but she didn't want to get hurt. If she let him into her life completely, it would break her completely when he left. "I'm so sorry Soul," was all she could say.

The moment those words escaped her lips, Maka regretted them. The completely broken look in Soul's eyes told her everything, and even though he hadn't said a word about love, she could see that he had been falling for her just as hard if not harder than she had been falling for him. He nodded once, and then turned away from her, walking as if nothing had just transpired between the two of them.

"Can I still see you as a friend?" Maka couldn't stop the words from jumping from her mouth.

She held her breath as both her and Soul froze. The seconds passed as slowly as minutes and despite her trying not to, she couldn't help the hope that arose in her chest.

"I don't think so Maka," Soul said slowly, and Maka could feel the blood drain from her face. "I can't watch you and not want you. Goodbye," and with that he walked away.

For a few minutes Maka simply stood there and watched as Soul disappeared out of sight, never once looking back. It wasn't until he was completely gone that she realized her cheeks were damp with her silent tears.

She walked home in a daze showing up at her door unable to remember how she had just gotten there. Pulling out her keys, more tears came to her eyes when she saw the key to Soul's door. With how often she was over there, he had told her to just keep it. She was ashamed to admit that she hadn't fought him very hard on it. She had grown attached to him. Shaking her head, she tried to convince herself that it was for the best that they wouldn't see each other again. Walking into her apartment, she suddenly felt very lonely. While her apartment had always seemed so much homey to her than Soul's, now it just felt empty. She refused to let herself cry, knowing that as much as it hurt now, it would have just hurt more in the long run if she had allowed Soul what he wanted.

He'd leave her, just like everyone always did, for bigger and better things. Friends were fine, but anything more, just brought her pain. She knew better.

Love existed. It wasn't as if it didn't. She had seen plenty of couples work out so well and stay together for decades. Love was a beautiful thing that thankfully existed in this world, and Maka loved love. But she also knew better. Love may exist, but not in her life. She would have the love of her friends. Anything more never worked, and she wasn't willing to try. After all, Maka looked over at the picture of her parents happily married, they had been perfectly happy until she had come along. Nope, love, true love didn't exist for her in this world, and she was perfectly fine with that.

At least, that was what she tried to tell herself as she silently cried herself to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

AU and characters may be slightly OOC because of it. This isn't just a story on love. In fact, I feel like it's more about growing up. There will only be 6 chapters to this fic.

I do not own Soul Eater.

Moving On and Letting Go

Chapter 6

The next day Maka didn't have work because it was Valentine's Day. However, she knew while she had never gotten behind on work, she certainly wasn't as far ahead as she should be. Therefore, she did what any good business woman did, and headed into the office for a hard day of work by herself.

The day after, when Liz was back in the office with her, if she noticed anything off about Maka's behavior, she certainly didn't say anything to her. Maka knew she wasn't herself, but she figured as long as she did her work well and made other people happy, she would be happy as well.

She choose to walk through the park that day on her way home and smiled as she saw couples and families all walking and playing about all over the place. She was happy. She didn't need Soul to be happy, and it was ridiculous what he said about her. She had her happy ending. She had friends, her own business, and made others' happily ever afters come true on a daily basis. How could she not be happy? Yet Maka couldn't ignore the slight clench of her heart as she passed another blissful couple staring deeply into each other's eyes, completely lost in the moment.

Days passed by, and Maka found herself falling into routine once again. She could see the way that Liz was desperate to talk to her about it, but she always shook her head knowing that there was nothing to talk about. Her and Soul were done, and that was that. It was that simple and people just needed to understand that and back off. What was the big deal anyway? They hadn't even dated, they were just friends. Even Tsubaki stopped by the office one day to try and confront her on the whole matter. Maka had simply reassured her that she was fine and everyone was worrying about nothing.

"Black Star says that Soul has the picture of you two dancing at the Gala on his work desk," was the first thing that Tsubaki said that made Maka's smile slip from her face.

But within seconds, her disguise was right back up and she was smiling as if it didn't affect her in the least. "Look, whatever Soul wants to do isn't my business okay?" she merely stated before quickly changing the topic.

Truth be told, Maka simply didn't think about Soul if she could help it. She didn't let herself linger on Tsubaki's words, because then she might just delude herself into thinking that something more could work out with Soul. But she knew better. She didn't date for a reason, and this was just like any other time someone had asked her out.

Except it wasn't. As much as she tried to exclude Soul from her thoughts, she couldn't help but think about him from time to time. He had practically become her best friend over the last few months, especially with how busy Tsubaki had become with Black Star. Soul was involved in all of her thoughts. She thought about how Soul would react to stories from work. She'd hear classical song on the radio and want to ask him if he could play it. She'd see some flowers and wonder how they would look as a centerpiece on Soul's table. Everything she did, she couldn't help but think of him, and every time she'd think of him, it would break her heart just a little bit more when she had to remember that they were over.

It hadn't even been a week and Maka found herself struggling not to cry at the mere thought of him. It hurt, and the only thing she could do was shove her thoughts into the deep recesses of her mind. She couldn't handle this for a reason. She was just thankful that things had ended before they could have broken her even more.

It was a Thursday night, when she received a phone call. Maka was startled at her home phone ringing. No one ever called that phone. Everyone just called her cell. She had actually been debating about taking out the line as it seemed to be a waste of money. Hesitantly, Maka picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Maka?"

Maka went wide-eyed at the voice. She would recognize it anywhere. "Mama?"

"Oh good! I finally got the right number, I've been trying to call you all night," she exclaimed, sounding happier than Maka had ever remembered.

"You have?" Maka asked more than surprised. Over the years she had gotten short letters or postcards from her Mama, never a phone call, so it was a bit jarring in all honesty.

"Of course sweetie, I just needed to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Why is something wrong?" Maka quickly came to the conclusion.

Her mother chuckled lightly on the other end of the line, "No no, in fact everything is much better than ever before. I'm actually feeling much better."

"Were you sick?" Maka asked confused. She hadn't realized her Mama had been feeling bad.

"Oh no sweetie," her Mama cooed and she could practically hear the smile on her face. "I just am seeing everything much clearer than I have in a long time and a few things have become rather apparent to me, and I couldn't wait to talk to you for another second."

Maka bit her lip in confusion, "I don't understand."

"You will… I've been seeing a therapist for the last year," she admitted slowly. Maka simply stayed silent, unsure of what to answer to that. Thankfully, her mother continued, "I've realized that some of my actions have been rather terrible, and I owe you an apology before anyone else."

Maka tried to keep herself from tearing up, but after so many years of feeling completely abandoned by her mother, she couldn't help but hope that the woman had realized her mistake of leaving her all alone with her Papa.

"I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know Maka that I never should have left you all on your own with your Papa. That was irresponsible of me, and I'm so sorry for abandoning you."

Tears were streaming down Maka's face as she heard her mom say the words she had wished for so long. "Thank you," was the only reply she could manage to say in response.

"Oh honey, I didn't want to upset you, I just wanted to apologize for my actions," her mother said hearing Maka's choked sobs through the line.

Maka let out a small laugh, "Don't worry, these are just tears of happiness. Does this mean you are coming home?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'm going to come back to Death City and stay there as long as I can. I've missed too much of your life as it is Maka, and I'd like to be a part of it, if you will let me."

She nodded ferociously before realize that her mama couldn't see her, and quickly Maka answered, "Yes yes yes, please come home I'd love to get to know you better. Please!" she added hoping she didn't sound too desperate, but then again, this was her Mama. She was allowed to be emotional about this.

Maka wasn't sure how long her and her Mama talked, but she knew it was for a long time and she was immensely thankful that she had never managed to take out her landline.

"Maka, can I tell you why I left Death City and didn't come back for so long?" her mama asked at one point startling Maka.

"I thought you left to find yourself," she responded questioningly.

"I convinced myself that was the reason why," she admitted slowly, "but it wasn't Maka."

"Then why?"

She heard her mom take a deep breath, "At first I was just trying to run away from the whole situation with your father. I tried to run away from my problems rather than dealing with them and moving on." Her Mama laughed lightly, but didn't sound amused, if anything she sounded disgusted with herself. "I thought that if I got away from the situation that I could move on, but I never actually did." Maka smiled sadly.

"I'm not going to lie Maka, I've dated other men since your father, but I never could really let them in. I was too afraid to get hurt. Though to anyone who asked, I simply didn't have time to have real relationships or I didn't want to get tied down to one guy because then I couldn't travel."

Maka tried not to compare her mother's words to the ones she had used less than a week ago with Soul, but it bothered her all the same.

"I actually managed to forget my old life in my head without ever forgetting it in my heart honestly," her mother said sadly. "That's why I have to come home and deal with what I should have done before. I even need to apologize to your father if you can believe it or not," she chuckled causing Maka to join in giggling. After a week of sorrow, she needed to laugh, and doing so with her mother of all people felt better than she could have imagined.

Unfortunately, the two of them couldn't talk forever. As the hour became late, Maka's mom insisted on her going to bed rather to stay up and talk, giving her promises of seeing her that weekend when she flew into Death City.

As Maka tried to sleep that night she found a part of her heart feeling more peaceful than she could ever remember it being. However, there was a part of her that also felt like crying once again, as she thought of her mother's excuse for leaving. Just how similar had it been to her own that she had given Soul merely a week ago?

She squeezed her eyes shut in despair. Maybe she could have tried with Soul at least. But now, it was much too late. There was no way that he could possibly want her after what had happened between them. Hell, he hadn't sent a single text or call since, how bad could he possibly be missing her. No, Soul was good at moving on, and after a week without contact, he was long gone from her life. She tried to ignore just how much it still hurt as she fell asleep.

The following day Maka proceeded about her business as if nothing had happened the night before. However, while Soul had tended to penetrate her thoughts randomly throughout the day, now he wouldn't leave them alone. It was no longer what would Soul think of this and that, but had he moved on and found someone new. It had only been a week, but she couldn't help but think that of course he had found someone else and she was wasting her thoughts on the guy. But then she was reminded of how her mother had done the same and simply pushed her hurt aside rather than actually deal with it. But then she thought about how her thinking right now wasn't pushing it aside, and that was about the time that Maka got a massive headache. Thank goodness she didn't have any appointments until after lunch.

With a small wave to Liz at lunch, Maka headed out to the park in a futile attempt to clear her thoughts. Everything she thought about led her back to Soul, and everything thought about him only hurt and worried her. It didn't make sense. Why would she worry about him? He wasn't a part of her life anymore, so why be concerned over who he dated. Unless… Maka's heart sank at the thought. She had denied it for so long, but now she knew better. She had fallen for him. Perhaps not to the point of being in love, but based on the way her stomach still reacted to mere thoughts of him, she suspected that she had been falling in love with him.

There was a part of Maka's mind that felt as if a clump of jumbled wires had all just been sorted through and straightened out. And then there was the part that hurt because she was never going to see him again. For once in her life, she had actually started to fall for a guy, despite her extreme efforts not to, and now she was never going to see him again. She supposed, that if nothing else, she had gotten good experience out of it for her job, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He had probably moved on anyway.

Hoping that she would be okay to work the rest of the day, Maka had begrudgingly trudged back to work, only to have her second run for the week.

"Mr. Gulfston?"

The old homeless man startled at his name. She supposed after years of people not noticing him, it was probably rather strange for him to hear his name out of nowhere. Finally, his eye landed on her and he responded cordially, "Oh, sorry. Yes yes, I'm sorry but I don't seem to know your name little Miss."

Maka smiled, he was rather adorable calling her little Miss when he himself was smaller than her. "I'm Maka, I worked at the Homeless Shelter on Christmas Eve."

"Oh yes," the man repeated smiling. Although, she couldn't help but notice how it didn't meet his eyes. "You were with Soul right?"

She didn't let her smile falter despite how the memory stung. "Yes, I'm sorry to pry, but Soul told me about your case and I was wondering if there were any recent leads on it."

"Nothing new to report," he said as he continued to smile as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh," Maka replied biting her lip unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry."

"No worries," he replied waving her off as he walked by. "Thank you for caring."

For a moment, Maka just stared off in the distance as he walked by her obviously unfazed by her questioning. "Wait," she called out whipping around. "Don't you have anyone to go to for help so that you don't have to…" she trailed off unsure if she was crossing her boundaries by asking such a personal question.

He grinned at her over his shoulder, "I don't have anyone, but that's okay," and then he turned away and started to walk once again.

Unable to leave the conversation at that, Maka jogged to catch up with him, "No it's not. You should try to move on and be happy, I'm sure that's what your daughter would have wanted." The words spilled out of her mouth without thought, and it wasn't until she had finished that she even comprehended what she had just said.

Thankfully, he appeared unfazed at the request. "Ehh, perhaps you're right," he said as he continued to shuffle forward.

Maka froze completely taken aback. He hadn't so much as even reacted to her harsh words. She watched as he moved forward without notice that he had left her behind. How could a person live like that? Thinking back, she realized every time he had spoken, not an ounce of emotion was left. Ironic, since emotions over his daughter had clearly led him to that stage. He was obviously not going to do anything that could make him happier. She couldn't help but hope that someday he would get the closure he needed.

Closure.

Suddenly she realized that she was wrong about everything. Well not everything, she had obviously been falling for Soul. But about everything else. She didn't want to be like Mr. Gulfston or her mama. She wanted to love and so much more, and even more importantly, be able to move on from the hurt.

She needed to talk to Soul.

Even if she couldn't repair things, she needed to know that she had done everything possible in her power to do so. She didn't even realize that she had already started running back to her office as if her entire life depended on it. Smiling, she realized that it kinda did.

"Liz!" Maka yelled as she barged into the building startling her friend into actually jumping up from her desk in alarm. "Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day, give them a discount or something, I don't care! I've got something to do!" And with that, Maka was already running back out, only pausing when Liz called after her.

"Maka!"

"Yeah Liz?" she asked still standing in the door.

Liz had a gleam in her eye as she smirked at her friend, "Good luck with him," she said casually.

Maka couldn't help but smile at that. Liz knew her well. "Thanks!" And she was off once again.

In all the time she had known Soul, Maka hadn't realized just how close the station was to her place of work, especially when she was running at a full sprint. Within minutes, she was already barging into the station. Unfortunately, her father was right in her pathway.

"MAKA!" he immediately squealed, obviously thinking she was there for him.

She merely put a hand in his face and shoved him out of her way. "Not here for you, I'm here to see Soul, deal with it," and once again she was off down the hallway back to where Soul's desk was located. She didn't notice the attention she was gaining from the entire department. She was much too lost in her own thoughts and feelings. She didn't have a clue what she was going to say or do. She just needed to talk to Soul and explain and maybe, just maybe, accept his proposal of becoming more than friends.

Turning the last corner, Maka froze in the door to the room Soul's desk was in. He was looking down, but within seconds he had looked up at the ruckus that had followed Maka. The way his eyes went wide at seeing her in the door made Maka suddenly feel very self-conscious. She didn't even realize that half the precinct had followed behind her, obviously attracted to the way she had shoved their captain aside so easily and then ran to Soul of all people.

The only person that Maka could see was Soul, and he was looking not only confused but rather expectantly at her as if wanting some sort of explanation. She tried to grasp words, simply hoping that they would make sense.

"I- I- I don't want to be like my Mama and run away from the pain Soul. I don't want to forget in my head but remember in my heart anymore," Maka started quietly clutching her heart. Seeing Soul looking directly at her gave her a new confidence and she spoke louder. "I don't want to be like Mr. Gulfston who can't move on and be happy. It's just not right!" Maka cried, ignoring the looks the other officers as well as her Papa were giving her.

"I want to be able to move on and be happy with someone because damn it I deserve to actually be happy for once," she said solely focused on Soul.

He smiled at that, and she couldn't help but smile as well, despite the silent tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to be stuck in a rut punishing myself by watching couple after couple fall deeper and deeper in love."

He stood up grinning and she laughed slightly giddy, "I want to be in love and feel like my heart is about to explode from joy! And I think I might be," she added quieter, "At least, I was starting to."

Soul started to walk towards her and the moment he was in front of her he lifted his hand to wipe away a tear from her cheek with his thumb. Everything was happening so fast. She placed her own hand on top of his allowing him to continue to cup her face as she nuzzled it slightly.

"What are you saying Maka?" he asked, and she shivered at his voice. It seemed deeper and huskier to her ears than before, even though it had only been about a week since they had talked.

"I'm asking if the offer to be yours is still open," Maka paused suddenly unsure of herself, "That is if you'll have me."

"Always," he said, and with that he had taken her face in both of his hands and kissed her.

Maka had never been in a real relationship. After avoiding them for her entire life, she wasn't exactly sure what to expect personally. Rather ironic for a matchmaker she supposed. She did know that she couldn't stop smiling though.

Everyone said that it would wear off over time, but as she gently squeezed Soul's hand under the table she couldn't help but highly doubt it. After all, it had been a year since they had met officially and she still got butterflies in her stomach when he would look at her 'that way.'

Here they were at the Gala once again, but this time when they had danced together it wasn't just to get away from her Papa, but because they were a couple.

Liz plopped down unceremoniously in the chair next to Maka's. "Holy Fucking Shit," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her and laid her head on them.

Used to Liz's abundant overreactions, Maka simply smiled gently and rubbed her friend's back with her free hand. "What's wrong?" she asked politely knowing that Liz just needed to vent to her. Plus, it sounded like she needed to talk to a girl and with Soul preoccupied in conversation with the gentleman next to him, she didn't have anything better to do.

Sighing loudly Liz lifted her head, "Kid just asked if I could move out because he's gonna propose to Patty."

Maka simply scrunched her eyebrows in response, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah yeah," Liz said waving her hand, "It's great for them and I'm really happy and all, but damn it everyone's getting engaged!"

She understood what Liz meant, after all, hardly a week ago Tsubaki had announced her engagement to Black Star as well. "Well I guess it just means we're all growing up right?"

"Yeah, just promise me you're not gonna get engaged yet," Liz moaned rather dramatically.

Maka smiled, "No worries, we're not that far into our relationship." Yes, her and Soul had talked about marriage at this point, and knew that was where they were heading, but at the moment they were taking their time and enjoying just getting to know each other better and better. Maka had to fight to keep the blush off her cheeks thinking about just how _well_ she had gotten to know Soul the previous night. Thinking back, she couldn't remember the last time they had spent a night apart.

"Speaking of relationships," Liz smiled almost sinisterly. "You owe me one." Maka rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Liz was talking about. "In fact, you were supposed to set me up on a date once Tsubaki and Black Star turned out well, and seeing as they are now engaged I'd say that you need to own up."

"I've actually had someone in mind for you for a while now," Maka admitted smirking. "And now that you have to move out and stop playing babysitter to your sister and her boyfriend, I think you might just be ready."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or pleased," Liz commented dryly. "But for now I'll just go with it and demand to know exactly who you're setting me up with."

Maka smiled knowingly, "See that guy over there?" she asked pointing out Kilik, who was currently sitting at the bar looking rather bored as he sipped his drink. "He's one of the officers Soul works with and he's a really cool guy."

"And?" Liz prompted.

Rolling her eyes, Maka simply continued knowing that Liz would want to know everything. "He's smart, but less inclined to books and more in street smarts ya know?"

Liz hummed and nodded accordingly as she motioned for Maka to continue.

"He's very sweet and really dedicated to his job too."

"As dedicated as Soul?" Liz asked raising an eyebrow at her friend. Maka blushed knowing her boyfriend's dedication to work was well known, and while she didn't mind in the least, she knew that Liz thought it was awfully strange.

"Not as dedicated as Soul," she admitted.

"Sounds too good to be true," Liz commented unabashedly staring at Kilik. She suddenly whipped her head to look Maka directly in the eyes, "So what's the catch."

Maka sighed, "He's recently divorced and has two kids."

"That's not a catch, that's just a part of who he is Maka, come on, give me the problem with him as to why he's not dating anyone," Liz said obviously wary of a guy whom she saw no problem with.

"Liz, most people think that divorced means problems," Maka reminded her slowly.

"Yeah, but I know that you wouldn't be setting me up with him if you thought he would be too much for me to handle," Liz quickly shot back.

Smiling, Maka knew that she had picked the right match for Liz. "That's exactly why I'm setting him up with you of all people," she took a small sip of the wine in front of her. "Because you trust me and don't make judgments without meeting someone first. Plus, normally two kids is a major turn off to the dating scene and I knew it wouldn't faze you."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me, after taking care of Patty and Kid for years, two kids are easy to deal with."

"Exactly," Maka agreed with a quick nod. "As for the reason that he's not currently taken, I kinda agreed to set him up with someone and he knows my reputation for successful couples." Maka couldn't help but smile, "If I had to guess, he wants to do it right this time, for his own sake as well as his kids."

Liz was practically beaming at her, "Well you've sold me on the guy, wish me luck," and with that the girl was up and walking over to where Kilik was sitting looking rather bored. Maka couldn't help but smile knowing that wouldn't last for very long with Liz in the picture.

"You think they're a good match, she seems a little strong for Kilik," Soul suddenly whispered in her ear making her jump slightly.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Yeah she's a bit energetic for him, but he needs someone to draw him out of his house. You said he basically only leaves for work now right?" With a small smile she looked back over and watched as Liz flirted with Kilik and sat down at the bar next to him. "Plus, he's strong enough to rein her in a bit."

"What about his kids? Liz gonna be okay with that?" Soul asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her as they continued to sit.

Maka giggled at the thought, "Trust me, after she's taken care of Patty and Kid, dealing with two kids will be easy, and honestly it will be good for her." She leaned back comfortably into Soul's embrace. "Liz doesn't seem like it, but she likes to be needed, and with Kid wanting her to move out she's gonna need someone else to need her, and she's better with kids then she seems like she'd be."

"You're really good at this aren't you," Soul muttered chuckling lightly under his breath.

She tried to ignore the small Goosebumps on her neck that formed because of his laughter. "Well it is my job you know?" she answered smiling shifting slightly to give Soul a small peck on the lips. However, a small peck quickly turned into something more as Soul refused to let her go.

When he finally did release her, both were out of breath and Maka could feel her cheeks heating up in a blush. "I love you," she said smiling at him as they gently rested their foreheads together.

He grinned right back at her, "I love you too. Aren't you glad you said yes?"

She giggled thinking back to that day that she had busted in on Soul's office. It seemed so long ago. She felt like she was a completely different person living an entirely different life now. "Yeah, you could say that," she admitted unable to stop smiling.

"Good, cause I know that I'm very happy," he admitted before giving her a quick squeeze.

Leaning back into Soul once again, Maka closed her eyes letting herself bask in her happiness. Sometimes she still woke up afraid that Soul would leave her, but he had showed her time and time again that he wasn't going anywhere. Furthermore, she was learning to trust herself with her feelings. Telling Soul she loved him had been as much a test to herself as a desire of his, especially as he was the first to say it. Now she didn't hesitate to tell him that she loved him as often as she could. She was learning to trust herself with her own emotions.

Thinking back to when Soul and her had finally gotten together, she couldn't help but smile at the memory. She remembered learning that Soul had indeed kept their picture from the previous Gala on his desk since that terrible day in the park. She had admitted that she thought he would have moved on, and he had only laughed at that showing her the picture and stating 'You really thought I could get over someone like you that fast?!'

She knew that her confidence in herself had grown exponentially with those few words. As the time had passed, she realized just how deep her fears had ran of being left alone. Thankfully, her mother being back in her life had helped even more. She had slowly realized just how much she had blamed her parents' unhappiness on herself.

Maka smiled thinking of the picture that she had replaced of her parent's happily married. Now the frame held one of their entire family smiling and clearly happy. She had been right about taking the good with you, she had just taken more of the bad than the good. Now she knew better.

Relaxing back in Soul's arms, Maka felt happier than she had thought possible.

Yes, things were pretty amazing and she knew it was because she had simply let go of the pain from her parents' divorce and moved on to bigger and better things. Yes, Soul was an entirely different chapter in her life story, and based on everything they had gone through together, she knew that this chapter was going to be long and very very happy.

* * *

So super cheesy at the end but hope you enjoyed all the same!


End file.
